Breaking
by StormyNight108
Summary: Captured, bruised, and beaten, Donatello nears his breaking point as The Shredder continues to press him for the location of his home and his sensei. It's no help that his brothers have no idea where he is, or if he's even still alive. As Donnie gets closer to letting lose the secret they were sworn to protect, the others comb the city for their lost brother. 2012 TMNT
1. Chapter 1

The night flew by in a blur of shimmering city lights, the darkness of the rooftops concealing the cover of the ninjas. The streets below were too full of life and noise to hear the whoops and hollers of excitement with each jump. Their flips and turns were executed so precisely, and their landings were carried out in one fluid motion.

"Wanna grab some pizza?" Leo called back, looking over his shoulder.

"Is there even a question?" Raph responded with a small smirk.

With an excited howl from Michelangelo, they began to run on the edges of the rooftops, scanning below for the pizza delivery guy. "Who's paying?" Donnie asked. All three brothers exchanged a blank glance, and then the purple clad ninja sighed. "I guess that would be me."

Drawing out a handful of cash from his shell, he heard Mikey claim to spot the pizza delivery boy. They assembled on the side of the roof, peering over the edge as the boy began to turn onto their road. Noiselessly descending down the fire escape, they landed easily on the concrete below. Sticking to the shadows, they waited until the boy was close enough. And then they struck.

Staying behind his line of vision, Mikey grabbed one of the pizza boxes from the back of his moped, expertly tossing it to the waiting Raphael in the shadows. Leo took the cash from Donnie, tumbling forward and wedging it between the remaining two pizza boxes. Donnie sprung forward and grabbed Leo's outstretched arms, his momentum carrying both him and his brother out of the road in a swift flash.

As the oblivious pizza boy sped away, the other four gathered in the alleyway. Raph opened the pizza with one hand while the other supported the box, taking in a deep whiff. "Good and fresh. Better than the last pizza we got."

"Awesome!" Mikey leaned forward and took one big smell, standing on one foot as if in awe.

Raph smacked him, knocking him away from the steaming cheese. "Don't ruin a perfectly good pizza, you dork."

"If Donnie paid today, I guess that means I pay next." Leo said, crossing his arms as he glanced back up to the rooftops. "Remind me to grab money on my way out next time."

"No problem." Donnie said.

Raphael sealed the pizza box lid, turning and vanishing into the shadows with his brothers. He took the lead, keeping one hand under the pizza box and the other grabbing hold of the fire escape ladder, flipping his way up carefully so he wouldn't drop the pizza. Leo followed close behind, relaxed and steady as he casually carried his weight up.

Mikey took hold next, managing to monkey his way up the side of the fire escape levels, eyes narrowed playfully as he tried to get to the top before his other brothers. Then Donnie took hold of the bottom rung, tensing his muscles to leap.

And then the shadows broke from the walls, reaching out with swift speed that only a ninja could carry out. They grabbed hold of Donnie's limbs, and pulled a cloth over his mouth, holding him down as he suddenly began to struggle. Muffled yelps escaped through his gag, and he felt multiple hands hold his arms together behind his back. He withered and fought, straining to get control of his limbs again. More hands grasped his arms, and suddenly, something heavy struck him in the back of his head. He collapsed, falling to his knees. His chin hit his chest, his eyes shut as he took in the pain. His vision was blurry as he opened them again, and his eyes watered with pain. His struggles grew feeble, until he couldn't find the energy to fight back any longer.

Another strike against the back of his head, and he was out cold.

* * *

When Leo first looked back, he saw the figure of his purple-banded brother climbing the fire escape ladder to the top. He was climbing over the edge of the roof, taking a stand at the top. Leonardo waved with his hand, motioning for his brother to catch up to them Then he tore his gaze away to turn, and continued to glide across the roof, tensing his muscles and leaping over the alleyway below. Raphael was launching himself ahead, and Mikey had chosen to take the lead with a precise flip forward. Their yells of excitement tore through the night, unnoticed by the busy city folk below.

After a few moments and another leap, Leo looked back again, expecting to see his brother only steps behind. He continued to run with his head folded over his shoulder, watching the alley shrinking behind him and froze. Donnie was still standing at the roof. No, wait. This time, there were two figures. They were running towards the second roof, and it was then that Leo noticed their human shapes. With a beat of alarm, Leo skidded to a halt. "Guys!" He called through clenched teeth. Both of his brothers paused in their run, turning to look towards the rooftops behind them.

Only a few seconds had passed before the three brothers were shoulder to shoulder, weapons drawn on the same rooftop with the figures coming. The pizza was placed at the corner of the roof, left abandoned to give themselves an opportunity to fight.

The figures multiplied in numbers. As they came closer, they were identified none-other than the Foot Clan ninja. More poured over the rooftop edge, and Leo raised his katana in a threatening gesture. They paused yards in front of them, facing each other with hostile glares.

"Where's Donnie?" Mikey asked, his joyful gaze turned to serious as he held his nunchucku at ready.

"Probably fighting on the fire escape." Leo replied, his impatience making him frustrated. "Let's just take care of these guys and go home, alright?" His gaze never left the enemies before them.

"Fine by me." Raph replied, charging forward without further instruction. He let out a battle cry, taking on the nearest Foot by him and knocking him to the roof ground.

Leo and Mikey sprung in only a second after their brother, letting out threatening yells of their own as they engaged the enemies. The Foot Clan attacked in return, silent with each motion.

* * *

At first, he didn't seem to have any recollection of what the heck had just happened. He remembered waking a few times in a lucid state, literally half-awake as he felt himself still in the arms of unknown people. He was being unceremoniously carried, half dragged across something hard. His toes scraped against the ground, and by reflex he tried to draw them upwards. He lifted his head up with a wince, trying to blankly struggle against his captors. This drew attention from whoever was carrying him, and he received a smack on the head. He let out a groan, only to find it come out muffled under his gag.

The person directly above him ordered for silence in Japanese, and Donnie let his head droop again. His toes were still scraping against the cement, but he didn't dare try to help himself. He tried to open his eyes, finding his vision extremely blurry and unreadable.

He awoke again later in a van. He knew it was a van because of the familiar vibrations of a moving vehicle. His cheek pressed against the shaking floor, he felt every swerve and felt ready to be sick. Hands grasped his upper arm and shoulder, pinning him to the floor.

When he finally awoke long enough to gather his senses, his wrists and ankles were chained to the wall, his head tucked against his chest. The room was dark, with no natural light seeping into the atmosphere. It felt devoid of life. At least the hands of his strange captors were no longer grasping and grinding his skin. That, he could be thankful for. But instead, it was replaced with metal cuffs.

The gag was still in place over his mouth. He wanted to take a deep breath, but instead, received shallow, pain-filled inhales of air. His head stung from whatever had hit him. When he tried to focus his eyes, the room was spinning and dancing, making him nauseous.

His feet weren't touching the ground. The chains were holding him in the air, mercilessly harming him. The fetters around his wrists were digging into his skin, and he winced, trying to re-position himself. All he received in turn was a shock of sore pain shooting through his limbs, and he caught sight of the cuts in his skin from the chains. Donnie winced.

He closed his eyes for a few moments, forcing himself to breathe slowly before he could start panicking. A million questions were thrown into his mind, but he forced himself to take a few seconds to plainly breathe. The room was quiet, full of garbage shoved up against the walls. Two light beams overhead illuminated the room. He was alone.

At least, he thought he was.

The door at the end of the room opened, a wave of light pouring into the room. That was when he saw the weapons lining the walls at the end of the chamber. But that wasn't what caught his attention more. Instead, he spotted a ninja in black staring at him with his hand still pressed against the door. He leaned his head back and shouted in Japanese. Another shadow-figured ninja entered through the doorway, making his way towards Donnie without pause. He reached upwards, his fingers digging into the gag against Donnie's mouth and yanked it down. Donatello let out a feeble wheeze, taking a deep breath. The ninja stepped back.

The Shredder entered behind him.

Now, up until this point, Donnie had been pretty sure that it was the Foot Clan that had captured him. No doubt a stupid scheme of The Shredder's. Heck, he probably thought they were going to just kill him. Or maybe keep him here to use as bait to draw his brothers in.

So why would Shredder be here?

He watched, eyes heavy as he kept the room from dancing in his vision. The Foot ninja bowed in respect to The Shredder, then made is way out of the door. The armored man stepped forward, and the black-clothed ninja shut the door, surrounding them in the faint lights upon the ceiling.

"Alright, Shredder." Donnie's voice cracked at first. He tried to ignore that. "What do you want with me? To torture me? Use me as bait? If you wanted me dead, I wouldn't be breathing right now, am I wrong?"

When The Shredder finally stopped under the light, Donnie locked eyes with him. The heavily armed man seemed to stare at him for a few moments, and then let out a soft chuckle. "This is true, turtle."

"What's also true is that if my_ brothers _were still breathing, I shouldn't be in here much longer." Donnie drew his lip up in a faint snarl.

The Shredder crossed his arms, staring up at the mutant turtle chained to the wall. "You don't have much room to be making such assumptions here, little one." The Shredder replied coolly.

He would never admit aloud that he was terrified. Donatello kept most of his focus to keep from trembling or moving. Any slight fidget could cut further into the scars the chains had given him, anyway. But he had to keep strong. At least until his brothers got here to save the day. "What do you mean by that?" Donnie asked, narrowing his eyes. "Do you have them chained up here?"

The man laughed. "No." He turned away, his cape making a soft _swoosh _as he began to walk to the other end of the chamber. "Not yet, anyway." He added.

Donnie kept his growl in his throat. Mainly because he was trying to figure out what his nemesis was doing. He had walked into the shadows, now out of the turtle's sight from his chains. But as he heard the _clink _of a blade swish from the darkness, he fell cold. The Shredder continued, his voice quiet as if he were facing another direction. "Besides, I don't really need them at the moment."

When he re-entered under the light, a small knife cradled in the palm of the Shredder's hand. "I only need one to get the answers I want."


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh my gosh guys, thank you so much! I was not expecting this much attention. This story was actually requested by a friend of mine, with a very vague idea. And then it branched into a very complicated story that will be opening up with each chapter. Thank you for the reviews guys, I really appreciate it! I was a bit worried at first that I was doing such an unoriginal idea. So I was a bit surprised with all this!_

_Sorry, I'm rambling. You came here to read._

* * *

_"Donnie!_"

Raph cupped his hands and tried again, one foot planted on the edge of the roof. Leo stood on the fire escape, both hands hugging the railing as he looked into the empty alley below. As if that would do any good, it was clearly empty. The only things that came to his eyes were the unconscious bodies of Foot ninja.

"Leave the jokes to me, bro! Come on out!" Mikey was calling, getting on one of the rooftop vents to call out.

Leo put one hand to his chin, his arm supporting his elbow, as he tried to stay calm and think. Raphael called out his brother's name again, and the only thing that replied was his own echo. Leo finally jumped the railing of the fire escape, landing balanced in the alley below. He scanned each form on the ground, desperately searching for his purple-banded brother. He wasn't really panicking to be honest. He was sort of on an auto-pilot. When his search brought him to the alley wall, he felt himself begin to shake a little.

Raph appeared behind him. "Find anything?"

Leo shook his head without turning.

"Come on Donnie, the pizza's getting cold! Let's go home!" Mikey was still calling. He was sounding desperate, as if denying Donnie was in any sort of danger. But Leo could tell he was worrying under the jokes, just in the way each plea ended in a small hitch of his voice.

Raph pounded one fist into his hand. "Where the heck is he?"

Leo crossed his arms, looking at the ground below. He was getting tired. Some of the foot ninja were rousing awake around them, and he wasn't in the mood to keep fighting. He waved his hand at his brother, silently giving him the orders to retreat back to the rooftop. Raph obliged without another word, and they noiselessly climbed their way up to where Mikey was still desperately searching.

That was when Leo saw Donnie's bo staff in the road.

He was surprised the others hadn't spotted it first. Then again, it was leaning against the very edge of the road, tucked away in the crevice between the sidewalk and pavement. The Foot ninja on the roof were beginning to rouse as well, but Leo had a pretty good idea of how much time they had. "Raph. Mikey." He muttered under his breath, pointing down to the street below.

When both his brothers found the staff with their own eyes, they exchanged a few glances of wonder before leaping down on the other fire escape. Hearts now pounding, they cautiously looked both directions on the street before sprinting across. Leo swiftly picked up the bo in one motion, tumbling into the alleyway with his brothers.

It was then that they let themselves show their horror. Raph was clenching his fists as he watched Leo examine his brother's weapon. "What does this mean?" Raph asked, irritation clawing its way through him.

Leo didn't have an answer. Mikey piped up in a small voice, "Where's Donnie?"

* * *

Another punch in the face, and he couldn't stop himself from letting out a small gasp. The Shredder had sheathed his gauntlet, so that only his knuckles met the ninja's face when he threw the punches. That was something Donatello could be thankful for. What he wasn't thankful for was punch after punch, each leaving a bruise upon his face. At least he didn't have one of those human noses, or it'd most likely be broken by now.

He had a hard head. That was one joy of being a ninja. At lot of these punches would hurt a lot worse if he hadn't been trained to endure them. But each one still sent an electrocution of pain through his face. Heh. Not like he hadn't been electrocuted before. Then again, that was a totally different feeling. At least when you let go of whatever was shocking you, it would stop.

He flinched when The Shredder began to speak again. "You know what I want, turtle. Splinter's location. Tell me and this will end."

Donnie scoffed. One of his eyes was black, but he opened it as wide as he could to get his point across. "If you think punching me in the face a few times will get the answers you want, then you're softer than I thought."

The Shredder gave a small smirk in response. His mouth was covered by the metal over his face, but Donnie could just tell by the way his eyes narrowed and he tilted his head, as if amused. "I was so hoping you'd say that, young turtle." He stopped punching. Donatello prayed his thankfulness for a second to catch his breath. "But this way, you understand that this torture will only get worse as we go. You will have plenty of opportunity before it gets worse for yourself."

He wanted to make a sarcastic remark. He really did. But he couldn't bring the words to his lips. So he grimaced and tried to think logically. And keep his enemy talking. The more he talked, the less he got hurt. "And if I tell you? What then? I doubt you'll just let me free."

A maniacal laughter escaped his enemy, catching Donnie off guard. "You'd be correct again. You are a very intelligent turtle. No, once you inform me, I will end the torture and leave you here until I am certain you have given me the correct location. And then I will return to put you out of your misery."

_Lousy options. _Donnie swallowed shakily, trying not to move in the chains. He was really uncomfortable. Not to mention thirsty. He could handle not eating for a while, but he needed to drink something. "And if you kill me before I tell you?" He asked.

"I'll make sure that does not happen." The Shredder replied. Without warning, he threw another punch, catching Donnie in surprise. He let out a yelp involuntarily, causing his enemy to chuckle. And then The Shredder unsheathed his gauntlet spikes, throwing his fist forward and letting each blade sink into the wall on each side of Donatello's face. The purple-banded turtle shut his eyes and looked away as he did so, only to open and look down at the shining, sharp metal at each side of his face. He swallowed shakily. "But I do not expect you to give me what I want right away. So I will leave you to weaken over the night."

_Not every day you get a villan that explains why he hadn't killed you yet. Sarcasm intended. _Donnie chewed on his tongue, his face swelling. He wished he could rub some of the bruises he was sure were there now. But no, the chains continued to dig into his skin.

The Shredder took back his hand, and Donnie relaxed the slightest. Off guard, he didn't have a chance to react as The Shredder launched his hand sideways, cutting a long scar across his left arm. Donatello only stared at the cut for a few seconds, as if trying to figure out if that was his imagination or not. And then it _stung. _Pain was practically shooting every nerve inside of his arm and he chewed on his tongue harder, so he wouldn't scream.

Then The Shredder exited, his cape swishing subtly as he walked. His gauntlet sheathed, and Donnie rested his chin against his chest as he attempted to endure the pain. _Why can't you guys get here faster? _He thought. He wasn't sure how much time had passed since he was taken. Maybe only a few hours. Do they even know where he was? Or if he was missing?

He had to scoff at himself for that. Of course they knew he was missing. Stupid question. The only questions he should be asking involved _where _and _when. _He was alone in the room now. The door at the end of the room slammed shut, and the only thing Donnie could hear was the small hissing noise he was making involuntarily. The sting in his arm was hurting him. Blood was spilling slowly, dripping from his arm. He sniffled, blinking in attempt to see through his black eye.

They had to show up sometime. He thought of the time Mikey had been taken. At least they knew where to find him.

Donnie wasn't even sure where _he_ was.

He wasn't afraid of dying. He really wasn't. He could take all of The Shredder's hits. The pain was unbearable, sure, but he was stronger than to let his home location slip. Besides, he wouldn't die. The Shredder already confirmed that. No, he won't die! He'll just bleed and bleed and get so many wounds and probably get them infected and… he shook his head. _You stink at trying to make yourself feel better. _An uneasy feeling crept in his stomach, and he felt ready to throw up. But he couldn't. He only gagged in the chains, having to shift his weight. All that did for him was get the fetters to cut further into his wrists and ankles, and he let out a small groan. Heh, and he thought it was bad now. Just wait until the real stuff starts.

* * *

"Isn't there a way to track his T-phone?" Raph suggested, running alongside Leo.

"I already tried that." Leo muttered impatiently, slightly shaking as he jumped the next roof. A chill shook him down his spine. "Didn't work."

"It's pretty obvious the Foot Clan took him, right?" Mikey asked, running on Leo's other side. "I mean, he goes missing once they show up."

Leo nodded, as if he already knew this. "The first place to start at would be Shredder's lair."

"Thank you, Sherlock." Raph rolled his eyes.

A hot retort was on the tip of Leo's tongue, but he held back. Better not to get into an argument while everyone was stressed out. Especially with Raphael.

They had left the pizza behind. No one had said a word as they abandoned it on the rooftop. It wasn't important. Even Mikey disregarded the food to the bottom of his priority list. They took a sharp turn as they headed towards Shredder's lair, and Leo instantly put his mind on focus. His heart was pounding, and he was already starting to shove down his panic. The reality of his missing brother was catching up to him. "We're going to have to be _very _careful. Shredder's lair isn't familiar. Keep stealth as your top priority in there, okay?" Leo ordered. Raph said nothing. Mikey looked at Leo and gave a nod.

And then they leaped into the alley below.


	3. Chapter 3

_I am just blown away by your sweet reviews. Each one just makes me so happy, so, thank you guys so much. I'm sorry if these chapters seem to keep getting shorter, but trust me, they're leading somewhere. I hope. Nah, just kidding, they're definitely going somewhere._

* * *

That obvious hole next to the clock of the Foot Clan HQ was a good place to begin. They had to be cautious, because they couldn't just jump to the roof like any normal building surrounding them. Instead, they had to climb the fire escape on the opposite building's side and jump from there.

They had never done this before. For a number of reasons, anyway. Leo was conflicted as he climbed onto the apartment building's roof, wondering if this was really the best course of action. Just… hauling themselves into Foot HQ with no plan, no back-up, and without their sensei's blessing. Did they need it? Maybe.

But it was kind of too late for that. They were already intent on going in. What would be the point of going to the lair first?

All that would do was get Master Splinter to stop them from going to form a plan. And if they wait and try to organize this all out, Donnie might run out of time.

Leo had to shove the ideas in his head away. A few chills shook him from the cool night air. He and his brothers leapt the rooftop difference one at a time, landing smoothly and pressing their backs against the walls of Shredder's triangular roof. Naturally, Leonardo took the lead to the very edge, his ninja focus taking over. He peered inside The Shredder's lair intently, keeping to the shadows as he did this discreet movement. It was empty except for the two Foot ninja guards standing at attention. He drew a katana and narrowed his eyes, hearing the small click of his brothers' weapons unsheathing in response.

He crouched inside, keeping on his toes with controlled weight. His free hand's palm flattened itself against the wall as he made his way inside. He didn't have to look beside him to know that his brothers were following, at least one weapon at ready as they slithered through the darkness.

Raph threw a shuriken. It cut through the air in front of the two Foot ninja, drawing their attention as it embedded itself into the mirroring wall. Both guards' attentions turned towards the small weapon, giving the three enough time to leap down onto their enemies, the force of their jump instantly knocking them out.

Raph and Mikey each grabbed a guard, hauling them around and hiding them behind The Shredder's throne. Michelangelo let out a soft snicker, but Leo wasn't really sure what his little brother found so funny. So he bluntly ignored it and studied the room.

The doorway at the end of the walkway had to lead somewhere important. Mikey was already parading his way over, going a bit slow as he looked down at the water on each side of the ground level. "Dudes! Can we have a fishtank under the floor too?" Mikey asked excitedly.

Raph walked over to his side, looking down at the water for himself. "We already live over sewer water, what more do you want?"

"Pet fish?"

His older brother rolled his eyes. "I don't even see fish _in _there." Raph retorted, his arms crossed with impatience.

"Don't you guys think this is a little too easy?" Leonardo interrupted, stepping towards them with an irritated glare.

Raphael shrugged. "Shredder isn't here spitting orders to people, so I guess they don't need the extra guards." He took a few moments to survey his surroundings. "I wouldn't bite the hand that feeds me if I were you."

"What does that even mean?" Mikey tore his gaze away from the water.

"It means we shouldn't complain about our luck." Leo answered without thinking, keeping one katana in his hand as he made his way across the room.

"Why would we complain in the first place?" Mikey asked, with all innocence. "When the lucks on our side, I say _booyakasha_!" He put one fist in the air, a grin spreading on his face.

"Keep it down you idiot!" Raph smacked him, giving him a look that said it all. Leo motioned for them to follow him to the triangular doors sitting opposite of Shredder's throne. He pressed his large hand against the wood, holding his free hand up to motion stillness. And then he pushed it open, revealing the circular steps that lead down the building. They began to make their way down, taking multiple at a time. Two guards stood at ready on the floor below, and were quickly dealt with before any trouble could be made.

They entered the doorway.

* * *

_Yeah, like I'm really going to sleep. _

Despite the doubt in his mind, he tried anyway. Closed eyes, slow breathing, trying to position himself in a way to where he wasn't that hurt. His arm was still stinging, blood pouring down his skin like tears. The bleeding had slowed a little, but there wouldn't be any treatment for it soon. Duh.

Why should he expect it? Then again, The Shredder _did_ promise to keep him alive until he told him what he wanted. Wouldn't that count for some treatment? What if he bled to death overnight?

_Stop being ridiculous. _Donatello very well knew this open wound in his arm wasn't going to kill him. But paranoia was starting to give him some awful thoughts. He gave a shaky swallow, trying to get himself to calm down and rest. He was going to need it.

Four foot ninja stood in the room. Two were stood on each side of him, in the corners of the room. The other two stood at the doorway at the other end of the darkness. He knew because he occasionally heard them speaking to each other in Japanese, speaking about things he wasn't really sure he knew about. Something about jets. And a gang. Were the purple dragons in on this? Donnie did a headcount of how many enemies they had, just because he had a few hours with nothing to do. Dogpound, Fishface, Purple Dragons, the Kraang, Shredder, Karai, Baxter Stockman... wait... did he count as an enemy? He supposed he did, he had to have some credit for making that big maze. Donatello was secretly impressed, curious to know what the man had used to create such a place. Guess he'd never find out, his brothers destroyed the device completely before he could get his hands on it.

_How about you stop thinking about that for a few seconds and focus? _Maybe he'd have to get out of here himself. At least try in case his brothers couldn't reach him here. So he subtly opened his eyes, raising his gaze to his right arm's shackle. He bent his wrist, getting his fingers to feel around the fetter, trying to find some sort of lock or chain attachment on it. Perhaps he could loosen it enough and get his arm free. But what about the guards? They'd have him by his neck before he unlocked all of his chains with one good arm. He about gave up on using his wounded arm, for multiple reasons. And besides, what would happen if he managed to free both arms? He'd fall on his face, his feet still dangling in the air from the chains holding them.

A little hysterical laugh was forced back down his throat, and he seized his lips shut. Not the time to laugh at funny images like that. The guards were still a problem. Right. Were there still shuriken in his belt? He could try and sneak his arm down to grab a few and pin the guards to the wall. Or maybe just one-handed punches as they came near him, if he didn't have the small weapons.

His mind racing, he forgot to notice that there was no way he could loosen his chain with one hand. It was magnetically sealed, digitally locked from another source. _Well crud._

There was no other choice but to rest and await his brothers to rescue him.

Honestly, he wasn't very fond of being the damsel in distress. But he was running through multiple options in his head, and none of them _worked_. Frustration crawled its way through him, and he clenched his right fist. His left hand lay still, for he was too afraid of attempting to move, which would probably result in getting another shock of pain.

His face was still pounding. All those repeated punches were taking their toll on him. His eyes closed again, his breathing slow, he tried to think optimistic. His brothers would probably show up before Shredder ever would, and he'd go home and treat his arm. He'd have a few slices of pizza and something to _drink. _Mikey would make a few jokes, like asking him how he enjoyed himself at his sleepover. Raph would probably give him a pat on the shell and go to his room, which was really his way of saying _I'm glad you're safe, now let's get life back to normal. _And Leo might launch into a new plan of defending yourself when you're unexpectedly attacked. _Let's call the plan, psychic ability! _Donnie chuckled softly to himself.

The darkness surrounding him and the four guards at ready reminded him where he was, and he pushed his laughter down, focusing on breathing his way into rest.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the wait, my friends! I had to go out of town and leave my laptop behind. Thank you for your sweet reviews, you guys! I appreciate all the support I've been receiving. Enjoy~! :)_

* * *

The hallways were shed with moonlight, giving the dull colored walls a natural glow. The shadows of the ninjas stretched across the floorboards, fluttering as they passed each window. Each door on their right was slowly cracked open by their hands, searching as quietly as possible for a room that might contain their brother.

So far, they had only come across rooms full of supplies and equipment. There were a few bedrooms, some empty and some occupied. Obviously this place was the home of the foot ninja, it made sense for them to have a place to sleep. Though Raph actually found it hard to imagine their Foot Clan ninja enemies taking a rest.

It didn't matter. If Donatello wasn't in the room, he would leave it be and continue his search as quietly as possible. He had to be here somewhere. Leo turned the corner ahead, and then swiftly jerked backwards, pinning Mikey back with his arm and hiding him at the corner. Raphael slid towards them, giving Leo a questioning look before looking around the corner for himself. The hallway was empty except for the room at the very end; its door was wide open, revealing Dogpound lifting weights inside. His back was to them, but his ears were always in every direction. They'd have to be very, _very _careful.

And if Donnie was in the same room as him? He doubted it, but they couldn't leave any room unsearched. Leo gave the signal for caution, _duh, _and then summer-salted into the hallway. He pressed his back up against the opposite wall, and Mikey followed closely behind. Raphael copied, tumbling through the shadows and pressing against the wall to get himself as flat as the red clad ninja could. Leo's katana scabbards scraped the wall at one point, and he paused, cringing in his shell.

Dogpound paused. Raph held his breath, his hands inching towards his sai. But as the giant mutant dog turned his head, a man walked towards him in the same room and began to speak to him in a hushed voice. Thankful for the distraction, Leo didn't hesitate to sprint the next few feet down the hallway and turn the next corner.

More doors were opened, searched, and closed. Donnie was nowhere to be found. Raphael found himself growing impatient, his hands clenched into fists as he moved. Another corner ahead, and Leo paused, turning to his two brothers. "Maybe he's on the lower floors." He suggested.

Raph grumbled, looking behind him with a paranoid look. Mikey looked around from where he was leaned against the wall, a look of grief written all over it. "Should we… split up? To find him faster?"

"_No._" Raph growled, smacking him on the head.

Mikey grimaced. "But-"

"Any other time, I'd be fine with it." Leo interrupted. "But this time I have to agree with Raph. This is no place to split up."

Mikey huffed, discouraged for a brief moment. Once they turned the next corner and found another stairwell, he perked back into an alert ninja, trying to keep his guard at top priority. Leonardo paused at the stairwell door and took a cautious look over his shoulder before leaping into the dark room. Another flight of steps were taken, another floor fanned over, not as much as a hint of their purple-masked brother.

And then came the lower floors. One room in particular was large, open, gray, and empty. They were cautious when they entered, taking inventory of their surroundings. Boxes lined the walls, supplied coated the tables, weaponry stored carefully on racks; it gave the dull room an uncomfortable atmosphere.

Mikey tripped.

The bonehead. Why would a ninja have to trip as soon as they came in the same area as the alarm? No one would know. All Raphael knew was, three things happened in the same instant. Michelangelo fell forward with a yelp, landing on the control panel. A loud, blazing alarm filled the room and red lights began to flash. And then, the weirdest of all, a red hologram burst from the control panel table, slowly rotating in the darkness.

Mikey looked up from his position on the ground with wide eyes, staring at it with careful curiosity. Leo had his hands over his ears, cringing at the alarm. "Mikey!" He yelled over the blazing noise. Raph grabbed his little brother by the shell and hauled him up.

"What the…" Raph said aloud, studying the hologram despite the alarm. It had cube shapes, and distinct figures and objects, like trees and ponds. "It's…"

"It's a map!" Leo exclaimed, cocking his head. A few buildings in particular blinked several times with a sold blue color.

That was when the doors lining the large room slid open, and foot ninja began to pour in. Raph was first to grab the hologram's source chip, tucking it into his shell and then springing into action. "Why'd you have to trip, Mikey?" Raph growled as he unsheathed his sai, kicking away the nearest Foot ninja.

"I didn't see the step!" Michelangelo claimed, and Raph could hear his nun-chucks whirring.

"It doesn't matter, we need to get out of here!" Leo's authoritive voice took over. The room became a warzone, and it took them several moments to fight their way back to the stairwell. "Do you have the map?" He called.

"I got it." Raph confirmed, lost in the fight as he pushed his way up the stairwell. His brothers were doing the same, each jumping this way and that.

It became a silent war after that. But they were steadily climbing the stairwell with success. At least Dogpound, Fishface, or The Shredder hadn't joined the fun, or it would have been a different outcome. Actually, part of Raph begged for The Shredder to make an appearance, so he could make him think twice about kidnapping a brother.

He was half surprised Dogpound hadn't shown up yet. But as they reached the top of the stairwell and burst into the Shredder's main lair, there Dogpound stood, a snarl drawn on his face. "Well." He growled. "Nice of you to drop by." The Foot ninja from behind crowded into the room, weapons at ready.

"Drop it, Dogpound. Where's our brother?" Raphael barked out, taking a fearless step forwards with his sai pointed upwards.

The mutant dog merely smirked. "As if you expect me to tell you."

Leo had found the opportunity, now that there was enough space to make a run for it. Quick as a flash, he flipped over Raphael, throwing the smoke bomb to the floor. A cloud of purple swished up, and the three ninja fled. He hated leaving without what he wanted, but Raphael knew better than to stand there when a smoke bomb was thrown.

Leo gave a brief pause on his hands and knees at the edge of the clock tower, looking over New York City as the sun rose in the East. Mikey stood to his right, looking down at his older brother and then following his gaze across the area. It's golden light broke through the shadows, reminding the citizens of the day's time. Raphael paused behind him, looking over his shoulder at the horizon. They had to go.

They were out of the building hole and onto the building beside it, racing down the fire escape within a few seconds. Raphael looked back. A group of foot ninja were in pursuit, launching themselves onto the roof and gaining after them. Oh how he would have loved to stay and fight, but he knew better than to play with the small amount of time they had.

Leo noticed the gaining enemies as well. He gave one simple motion, and then jumped down one of the alleys with Raph and Mikey close behind. As swiftly as Raph could, he drew the sewer lid up and let his oldest and youngest brother slide noiselessly inside. Thanks to their speed, Raphael was able to close the lid before the horde of enemies could look into the now empty alleyway.

They had to keep moving. If the Foot Clan were smart at all, they would think to look into the nearest sewer manhole. As they ran, the puddles formed on the cement grounds shattered under each foot step. It took them several long minutes, running the majority of the time, before the familiar turnstiles of their home came into view, flooding their moods with a small shatter of hope and relief.

Only then did the three of them slow down. They pushed their way through the turnstiles and collapsed onto the ground below, panting heavily from exhaustion as well as their horror. The home surroundings should have been of comfort, but they only reminded them of who was missing. Hearts racing, blood pounding, their minds told them to hurry. _Hurry. _But their limbs ached. Moving was definitely not an option for the ninja, who had been out for hours above their time looking for their lost brother.

"Boys." Their _sensei_'s thick voice carried towards them as he neared. It was thick with worry and tiredness, as if he had been awaiting their arrival all night.

"_Sensei_." Leo replied between pants. He was on his hands and knees, looking at the floor below.

Raphael was on his plastron, his head turned to the side and his arms stretched out in front of him. His gaze turned up to the mutant rat standing above him, a sad look crossing over his eyes.

But it was Mikey who spoke next. He was lying on his back, arms spread out as he stared at the ceiling. "Donnie's gone." His voice cracked.

Master Splinter stiffened, looking down at the three with confused, sad eyes. The room fell silent for a few heavy moments, but their _sensei_ wasn't stupid. "Explain." He asked softly, getting on his knees beside Michelangelo.

"Kidnapped." Raphael said tiredly, getting his arms to hoist himself up. He couldn't bear to look his father in the eyes. "We think by the Foot Clan. But… he wasn't in Shredder's lair."

"You looked in Shredder's lair?" Their _sensei_'s voice was full of distress.

His three sons cringed, and then softly nodded. "He wasn't there." Leo repeated his brother. But then he raised his gaze to his _sensei_, his look sorrowful and apologetic. "I'm sorry _sensei_, we should have come back before we went in. But there wasn't much time. Donnie- we weren't sure."

"But we found a map." Mikey piped up, turning onto his side and looking up at his father as if it would make up for their rash actions. And then his gaze, unsure, snapped towards his older brother. "Right Raphael?"

The red-masked ninja drew the chip out of his shell, holding it out in the palm of his hand. It flickered to life, the red hologram fazing into focus above his head. "Right." He answered. He leaned back, sitting on his knees as he used his other hand to point at the buildings blinking blue. His voice was strengthened as the revelation washed over him. "And I think we've found the other places Donnie could be."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! Got another chapter for you! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Thank you so much for your super sweet reviews. You guys just brighten my day up!3_

* * *

"Good morning, turtle."

Bright light streamed into the room, following the loud bang of the door bursting open. Donatello blinked a few times, squinting against the brightness. Had he dozed off? He wasn't really sure. There wasn't a reason to believe he did, hanging in the dark for so long with chains digging into his skin. Yet here he was, jerking into consciousness as his enemy stepped into the dark room. A chill shook him momentarily from awakening, and his arm was stinging worse than before. He prayed it wasn't infected already.

"I hope you slept well." The Shredder reached to his left, drawing a knife from the weapons table. It blazoned from the room light, a small _shhhing_ noise echoing with the movement. He held it backwards in his hand, the smooth side of the blade resting against his thy as he walked.

Donnie only locked eyes with the Shredder and stared, not bothering to put in the effort to speak.

"Now, now. Don't give me that look." The Shredder stopped in front of him, looking him over. His gaze landed on the gash on Donatello's arm, and then he looked back up at his chocolate eyes. "You know what I want. Splinter's location."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed from how many times y-" His sarcastic remark was cut off as The Shredder lifted the knife and lunged his grip forward. It didn't touch Donatello. It sunk into the wall on the right of his head, silencing him. His eyes, wide with horror, turned to look at the handle sticking out of the wall. The rest of his sentence was crammed down his throat with a shiver.

Shredder's fingers grasped the handle and he yanked it out of the wall, returning to his stance in front of Donnie. "There are rules to this little game you're trying to play." He grumbled. "You may not speak unless you are to give me the location of your sensei. Fail to follow this rule, and I can find another one of your brothers to interrogate."

Donnie made a mental note. _Keep your mouth shut._

The Shredder chuckled in amusement at how fast his prisoner swallowed his words. "Now that it is established, we will proceed." He stepped forward, resting the sharp blade of the knife on Donatello's bad arm's shoulder. "Tell me where Splinter is."

Not a word was spoken. The Shredder took the knife blade, forcing the metal down his skin. Donnie cringed, shutting his eyes as it sliced in, drawing blood. He expected Shredder to cut deeper than he did, and Donnie opened his eyes with question when the blade was pulled away. The Shredder looked at the bloody knife and examined it in his hands before raising it once again, as if satisfied with its sharpness. He then turned it sideways, slicing it over the half-scabbed wound covering Donnie's arm and opening it up once more.

Donatello let out a yelp, forcing his mouth to close and swallow the scream. He shut his eyes, gritting his teeth together as his burning arm flared his nerves. He was trembling, his face turned away from Shredder to hide his pained expression.

There was a few seconds of delay before the blade touched him again. The Shredder took the knife and cut perpendicular on the wound, creating a smaller gash lined around his upper arm. Donnie flinched again, biting his lip hard. He couldn't stop trembling. He could feel the blood trickling down his skin, onto the floor.

His enemy was laughing. Laughing at him. Laughing at the pain he was enduring. Too much was going through his head while his arm felt ready to come off. He withered and cringed in the chains, panic starting to settle in. This man was mad!

"Tell me where Splinter is."

Donatello said nothing.

"You know, turtle. I have many ways to make you speak besides cutting your skin open." The purple-masked turtle dared to open his eyes at his enemy's words, curiosity getting the best of him. A table was rolled to Shredder's side, its wheels squeaky and obnoxious, with a pipe and a flame sitting in the center. The Shredder picked up the pipe and without warning, slapped Donatello across the face with the cold bar.

It hurt worse than a lot of the punches he received the day before. His gaze now looking at the wall to his left, he gasped aloud and tried to recover. Pursing his lips, he took a few deep breaths to push the panic down his throat. _Where are you guys?_

When he forced his head back around to The Shredder, he found his armored enemy hovering the end of the pipe over the flame. A chill ran its way up Donatello's spine, and he sucked in a deep breath as he realized his enemy's intention. And then the Shredder lifted the pipe, touching the hot end to Donnie's shoulder.

_This _was a sensation Donnie had felt before in his lab. He remembered it all too clearly, and tried to avoid burning himself on metal like that again. Like the past incident, his reaction was similar. A scream clawed its way up his throat before he could stop it as the hot metal made contact with his skin. He began to fight the chains, wriggling uncomfortably in reflexive attempt to get away from the burn. Last time, the burn only lasted fractions of a second. Shredder was holding it there, taking amusement in the turtle's reaction. After about fifteen of the longest seconds Donnie had ever endured, the bar was removed. But it didn't take away the burning sensation.

He reached out again, placing the hot end against Donatello's neck. He cried out once more, but his screams only worsened the pain. This only lasted a few seconds however. Donatello thrashed and fought until the metal was removed from his skin, and he was left hanging limply, panting heavily with his chin resting against his plastron. Each breath shot firey pain onto his throat.

The Shredder came up, now face to face with his enemy. "Where is Hamato Yoshi?" He asked simply, with venom in every syllable. Donnie's eyes were squinted as he tried to breathe, his heart pounding in his chest, and he lifted his head the best he could to stare his enemy in the eyes. His body was shaking violently, taking in the shock of all he had gone through so far. But still he said nothing.

The Shredder began to lose his temper, Donatello could tell. "How long are you going to let the pain come, turtle? Tell me where your _sensei_ is and it will end!" He punched Donnie in the face. A gasp was released, and he shut his eyes. His heartbeat pounded in his head, dizzying him as he tried to fight for control over himself. Too much.

Another punch. Another moment. Another memory to think about. He was still feebly fighting the chains, horror tensing him as he tried to get away from his bloodthirsty enemy.

_Can't you guys get here any faster?!_

"Master Shredder."

A voice across the room saved Donatello from another punch, and he silently prayed obsessive thanks to whoever intervened. His enemy turned around, facing the newcomer as he entered the room. He had a dark jacket, with no shirt. His jeans were ripped, and his dark brown hair was messily hanging over his eyes. "What is it?" The Shredder asked impatiently.

The man stood respectively in front of Shredder. Donatello wasn't really sure who he was, though. "Three of the turtles broke into the Foot Clan Headquarters about an hour ago. Nothing was missing except one of the maps to the locations affiliated with the Foot Clan around the city."

Donatello sucked in a breath, immediately interested in hearing about his brothers. He pushed his thoughts of pain aside, trying to ignore the burning sensation in his arm to piece his thoughts together._ They broke into the Foot Clan HQ? That must mean they're hot on my trail! They'll get here soon. _

The Shredder began to laugh.

It was so unexpected. So out of character. For a few seconds, Donnie's heart beat in his ears as he stared at his enemy. It made his eyes widen with fear that his enemy new something he didn't. As the laughter melted away, the Shredder began to head towards the door. "I will speak to you outside, Malcom."

The man followed behind, and after a few seconds, the door was slammed shut, leaving Donatello in a dark room to suffer the pain and silently cry.

* * *

"I can't just _sit _here knowing Donnie's out there!" Raph claimed, crossing his arms and collapsing onto the couch with a huff.

"We can't move until its dark again, Raph." Leo explained for the umpteenth time, though his expression contradicted his words. He looked ready to argue the point as well, crossing his arms and looking at the ground.

Michelangelo remained silent as his oldest brother preached what he didn't want to do, and his second oldest brother continued to fight him for something neither could control. He kicked back on the couch, trying to submerge himself in his own thoughts. But it was hard. He was itching to jump up and run out there after his brother like his other two bickering siblings. Adrenaline rushing, he chewed on his tongue and pulled out his T-Phone, trying to pull up one of the games. Sometimes he'd try to intervene his oldest brother's fights, but right now it didn't seem like a good idea.

The gameplay felt hollow and lifeless in his hands as he worked on beating the level. It was harder than normal to get past his usual checkpoints. Clicking his way through the game, he felt himself growing more and more stressed with the thought of his lost brother, that he found it pushing adrenaline into the effort of playing the game.

Then his T-Phone broke.

He wasn't really sure what happened. The screen flashed white, interrupting what little concentration he had on the game, and then the bright light fell dark. His game, unsaved.

And then he really began to miss Donnie. The shock finally caught up to him, and the reality buzzed in his mind. Donatello would have been the one to fix the broken T-Phone. Always. The burnt out phone was set aside, and his gaze lowered to his feet kicked up on the couch. His back was supported by a pillow on the corner, and he folded his hands in front of him.

He gave a little sniffle, looking down at his kneepads and studying them half-heartedly. He hadn't even noticed when Leonardo appeared beside him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, and Raph sitting up on the couch and looking over. "We're going to get him back, Mikey." Leo promised.

It was normal for Mikey to remain optimistic, so he was surprised when the question fell out without warning. "What if we don't?"

Both his brothers were a little startled at that. Raph pulled himself out of the shock first. "Are you kidding me? Of course we're going to find him!" He sounded as if Mikey had directly insulted him. "Get your head out of whatever sewer water you just dunked in to, bro."

Mikey looked away. Leo changed the subject, removing his hand from his youngest brother's shoulder. "I think now's the best time for us to split up, though." He said suddenly, drawing both his brother's attentions. "We can cover more ground. All we need to do is scale the outer rim of the buildings and take a quick peek inside. It shouldn't be as hard as the main Headquarters."

He picked up the red hologram, igniting it to show his brothers. It flickered, slowly rotating in the air. "Now, let's use this time to figure out where we're each going to go and what we're going to do. We're one step ahead of Shredder this time, and we're going to get our brother back." He looked especially at Mikey when he smiled, and his youngest brother returned it gratefully, cheering up once he knew his older brother had a plan.


	6. Chapter 6

_All of you are so kind, you know that? Just makes me so happy to see I'm making something you're enjoying. You, the individual reader. Thank you for reading my story. I'm so touched by your sweet reviews, so thank you so much you guys. :)_

* * *

Hours. Possibly six or seven. Donatello hadn't bothered counting, but his instinct told him an approximate guess. He was still hanging from the chains, receiving hit after hit from his enemy. This was getting tiring. And if he had to hear the words "Where is Hamato Yoshi?" a few more times…

And then The Shredder revealed a small device, putting it against Donnie's chest and watching with a sadistic smile as the electricity zapped through the turtle. Screaming at the top of his lungs, fire coursing through his veins, shock shoved into his mind, it wasn't a fun experience.

If he didn't die from the torture, he would surely die from exhaustion. His body wasn't made to endure all these attacks. And he already knew he'd lot a large amount of blood.

The hope of his brothers coming in to save the day was starting to ebb. He kept waiting for them to burst the door down and with another one of those missile launchers, take down the Shredder and the guards. But, that wasn't realistic. They didn't have any more RPGs, and Shredder wouldn't just stand there and get blown to smithereens.

He liked to imagine it though. You know, the small parts between each painful blow where he could just breathe and think. They were small opportunities, but he took advantage of every spare second he wasn't screaming in pain.

His throat was already hoarse; he didn't think he could speak if he tried. Maybe, but not now. Now, save his voice. Save his energy. He'd need it when his brothers came to get him out of here.

What he was really curious in was that Malcom character that walked in earlier. And why Shredder seemed to… enjoy the news rather than throw a tantrum. Did he booby trap the Foot Clan places? Were his brothers in trouble? It nagged in the back of his mind with each painful strike.

Finally, after another shot of electrocution, Donatello folded his head in front of him and hung limply. He didn't move, didn't open his eyes, and let ragged breaths come. He felt like breaking down and supplicating to the man who threatened to kill his family. But he had to hold his tongue. There was no other way.

Another shock. Another scream. Another moment where his hope fell just one inch lower.

* * *

Leonardo folded his hands pulled behind him, running with his head ducked forward to give himself the agile position of maximum speed. The setting sun was their cue to get the turtles' shells out to the surface, and they had already taken their different directions. Already heading to his destination, his mind in deep concentration, he could spot the warehouse coming up. The last of the sun's light disappeared across the horizon as he approached.

He swung to the roof first. Locating an entry point was the easy part; all the New York City buildings seemed to have generally the same layout for their tops. Slipping into the darkness, he kept his senses sharp as he landed on one of the roof support beams hanging overhead. Down below, he spotted six black-clothed ninja at attention.

Moving across the room, he studied the walls below. Various doors lined the sides, each accompanied by at least two guards. Boxes and crates decorated the large room, and Leo had to think for a moment if this was just one of the places Shredder kept his weaponry.

He grabbed one of the poles above and swung down, landing in the shadows of three stacked boxes, towering over him and concealing his location from his enemies. Not a guard stirred. He moved stealthily along the side lines, trying to figure out a way to do this without getting himself noticed. After standing with his back against one of the boxes for a few moments, he got an idea.

Making his way over to one of the tallest stacks of boxes, he climbed atop a smaller one and began to push the support of the tower. _Crud, these are heavy… _He thought as he huffed, putting all his weight against the box. It slid a few inches forward, starting to sway as a part of it hovered over empty air. Then he stepped back, angling himself until he was right, and then landed a heavy kick in the center of the box.

An avalanche followed. Dozens of boxes began to fall from the tower, knocking into other crates and barreling them to the floor. All the guards were heading that direction in an instant, giving Leo the advantage with their distraction. He raced to the first door and opened it swiftly, taking one look inside the empty room and moving on. Open door, close door, repeat. Nothing in any of the rooms. Not even in the highest of guarded areas.

When the foot ninja began to head back to their positions, Leo had one more room to check. He opened the door and looked inside, finding another room full of crates and boxes. But no Donatello.

As swift as he had come, he bounded up the remaining tower of boxes and climbed his way back to the roof support beams. Not a guard had seen him. He crawled back onto the roof, finally letting himself pant aloud from the adrenaline. Racing off the rooftop, he put some distance between himself and the warehouse before stopping again.

Pulling out his T-Phone, he sat down and dialed Raphael's phone first. It answered, and Leo's ears were immediately overwhelmed with fighting noises. "Raph? I'm just checking in, how is-"

"Not the _time _Leo!" Raph barked through the phone. A grunt came through the speaker, and the sound of his swinging sais. A thud carried over the phone and Leo sat still, listening in. "I'm fine." Raph answered, out of breath. Another swing of his weapons. "Donnie's not here. Just got spotted, but I'm on my way out." He heard Raph grunt a few times.

"Stay careful, alright? I didn't find Donnie either. I'll check in with Mikey." Leo replied, not waiting for a reply as he hung up.

A few seconds passed by in silence, only filled with the small ringing noise that sounded as Leo tried Mikey's phone. His youngest brother didn't answer, and it went to voice mail. At first, Leo thought nothing of it, and just decided his brother needed some stealth at the moment. Risking a phone call was a bad idea.

So he would wait. Mikey would eventually see that Leonardo had attempted to contact him, and then return it. Leo got to his feet, taking off in the direction of his next location.

After a few moments of running, Leo tried his little brother's number once again.

And once again, he didn't answer.

* * *

Raphael slid the phone back into his belt, putting all his focus into the fight around him. He pounded his clenched fist into the ninja coming at him with full force. Swinging his leg around, he caught the one sneaking up behind him in the same instant.

He really shouldn't have been caught. It was a stupid mistake; the support beam in the roof had given out, throwing him right into the center of all the guards' sight. But it didn't matter anymore, because now there was nothing he could do about it. Taking on each one and taking another step closer to the exit, he intended on making a run for it. Donatello wasn't here. This storage house had only two rooms, and he had gotten a peek into the other one during the midst of his fight.

He took his sai, using the handle to knock a guard in the side of the head. He faltered and fell, opening room for Raph to leap in the direction of the exit. Turning to take another strike, he crossed his weapons and blocked the swing of the katana coming at him from the darkness.

When the exit had a clear opening, Raphael put all his force into one long leap. Tucking his arms close to him and flipping forward, he managed to make it to the stack of boxes leading up to the roof. A few shuriken were thrown at him, and he instantly took off into a race. Dodging them, he made it to the support beams and prayed they would stay sturdy this time.

A few ninja followed on his tail. He hung from the beam by his hands, using his feet to kick back his opponents as he hastily climbed upwards. The exit hung a few feet above his head, and he had to get out of here and move on. There were only so many hours he had before the sun would rise once more. And he _had _to find Donnie before then.

Raph swung his way onto the roof. Taking three strides near the edge, he leaped. Landing on the fire escape below, he crawled his way down as stealthily as possible. When he reached the bottom, he got against the wall of the alley and pressed himself as far into the shadows of the trashcans as possible.

A few foot ninja were surveying the area for a few moments. He held his breath and closed his eyes. After a few long minutes, the ninja retreated back to the warehouse and Raphael let out a long sigh.

Getting to his feet, he began to walk down the alleyway. His steps echoed downwards, and he kept to the shadows. Finally, around the next corner, he took his T-Phone out and dialed Leonardo's number.

He didn't answer. Raph grumbled to himself and tried again, though it did no good. Pacing the alley now, he dialed Michelangelo's T-Phone.

When he didn't answer either, his stomach fluttered with panic. What happened? Why weren't they answering? He already lost track of one brother, how could he let that happen to his only other two? Where were they? Questions fuzzed through his mind as his heart began to race. He tried Leo's number again.

When he answered, Raph had the rage of a tiger behind his voice. "_Leo! Why the heck weren't you answering?"_

There was a small pause of shock before his oldest brother replied. "I was checking out my second location, Raph! I couldn't risk talking inside."

Raphael took a deep breath, putting a hand over his chest. Forcing himself to take a few deep breaths and calm down, he softened his voice. "I tried Mikey's too. He wasn't answering."

"He didn't answer me either." Leo's voice sounded like it did when he was deep in thought. Raph began to pace again.

"He's probably having trouble in his warehouses, right?" Raph suggested.

"Right." Leo agreed, though Raph could tell it was a doubtful answer. "Or he forgot to turn his phone on."

That forced a small chuckle out of Raph, even though he very well knew if the phone was off it wouldn't be ringing. But he said nothing. "Hold on, I'm going to try again. Maybe he's out now." Raphael said, taking the phone and ending the call. Dialing Michelangelo's number once more, he held the phone to his ear and waited, heart thudding in his ears.

And like before, Mikey didn't answer.


	7. Chapter 7

_Guys, you are spoiling me with your long, beautiful reviews ^3^ Thank you so much, you all are so sweet! I'm sorry for the shorter chapter than usual, I'm trying to build this up. _

* * *

"St-stop…"

Another slice. Donnie repeated what he had said, struggling to strengthen his voice through his broken voice. "What was that, turtle?" The Shredder leaned forward when he heard him, holding the knife over his infected arm wound, which had already received numerous cuts over its skin. Donatello was trembling, blood coating him from the wounds of the day. Shredder's amusement grew as the turtle tried to look away.

"Please…" He begged hoarsely, another tear escaping his watery eyes. He choked back a sob, swallowing the lump in his throat. And then he hissed to himself, finding it painful to do that. Heck, it pained him to breathe. His shoulders shook with each gasp for breath, and the Shredder put the sharp end of the knife back onto the wound.

"I will end it, young one. All you have to do is tell me one little location." The Shredder stared him in the eyes, as if daring him to refuse.

Donatello tensed, shutting his eyes and reluctantly giving Shredder his answer. "Never."

_Slice_. Donnie clenched his teeth and groaned inwardly, shutting his eyes in attempt to endure the sharp zap of pain that climbed its way up his arm. It wouldn't have hurt before as much as it did now, with the loss of blood and electrocuted skin burnt like barbeque. The burns from the pole were painful as well. His body was tired, exhausted, worn down from the torture.

"Malcolm." The Shredder called without looking back.

The man from before stepped forward, startling Donnie. He didn't know he was here.

"What is the time?"

"Ten-thirty, sir." Malcolm answered.

"Is my meal prepared?"

"Yes, sir."

_What I wouldn't do for a meal… Or something to drink… _Donatello swallowed, his mouth watering at the idea. He would never take it for granted again. Even if it were more worms and algae, he didn't care. A meal would be fantastic...

The door opened at the back of the room. "I will be back in an hour, turtle." The Shredder promised, the man following close behind until the door closed all the way shut with a loud clang. Three guards stood in the room, but Donatello didn't care.

Because that was when released the panic. Letting out a half-hearted cry, he let his sobs sound through the room. Trembling violently, he begged aloud for his brothers or his father to come. Tears were coursing down his cheeks, mixed with the blood from a wound he had received to the head. His panic attack lasted several long minutes, his chest tightening up and his breaths coming shallow as he sobbed. He had never cried like this before. And he hoped he wouldn't have to ever again.

How could he last another day here? How long had it been? It had to be at least twenty-four hours by now. He was freezing, and the loss of blood didn't do anything but make it worse.

When his panic attack ceased, he blacked out.

* * *

The rooftop ahead was where they were supposed to meet up. He had checked all of his locations, and none of them had his purple-masked brother. Leonardo skidded to a halt on their rendezvous point and panted, rubbing the few scratches he had received from getting into a skirmish. Sitting down and pulling out his T-Phone, he tried Michelangelo's number for the fifteenth time that night. And still, his youngest brother didn't answer.

Not really sure what to think, he leaned back against one of the rooftop vents. He watched as Raphael appeared from around the corner, nearing Leo's sitting position until his own shell was against the wall, sliding down to sit next to his big brother.

"No luck." Raph said.

Leo grunted in reply. "Any sign of Mikey?"

Raph hesitated before answering. "No." He crossed his arms, closing his eyes as his way to think to himself. A heavy silence followed. Michelangelo didn't appear like he should have.

"We already lost one brother." Raph had stood up, clenching his fists with frustration. The silence was broken by his anger. He stared Leo in the eyes, as if challenging him. "Now, it's two. They're our little brothers, and they're missing. What are we going to do about it?" He was in rage mode. Leonardo knew that face all too well.

He got to his feet, putting a hand on Raphael's shoulder with a gentle touch. "Raph, calm down. We will find them."

"They shouldn't even be missing in the first place." Raph didn't bother sweeping his older brother's hand off of his shoulder. "We need to go look around Mikey's first few assigned locations. See if anything happened to him."

Leo gave a firm nod, glad for something to do. "Yes. And let's hope Donnie's with him."

Adrenaline pumping with panic and fear mixed together, the two eldest brothers broke off running across the city rooftops.

* * *

"Master Shredder."

"What is it?"

There was hesitation before his answer, as if afraid the man would silence him by force with the bad news. "Foot Clan has reported break-ins from the locations on the stolen map. The turtles must have been through almost all of them. Looking for the purple one, no doubt." Malcolm walked steadily, his head raised with confidence in front of his respective assigned leader.

"Was anything taken?" Shredder asked impatiently.

Side by side, the two walked down the hallway towards the room the food was stored in. Shredder was using a small cloth to cleanse the blood from his gauntlet, half-listening to the man. He didn't seem very angry at the thought of the turtles in his headquarters around the city. In fact, he seemed pleased.

"No sir." Malcolm answered with the shake of his head. "But we do have some extra cargo coming here soon. Xever mentioned… more torture methods inside? He wasn't very specific on what the supplies were." He was hesitant as he spoke, carefully eyeing the weapons that were concealed all over Shredder. Though he kept a confident demeanor, he couldn't hide the small fear in the back of his mind.

The Shredder seemed to pause, balancing his thoughts for a few long moments. They turned the corner. "When the shipment arrives, tell them to bring it to the torture chamber." He demanded. "When should it be here?"

"In about half of an hour, sir." Malcolm replied. "They already loaded the shipment and are on their way."

"Good." Shredder walked onwards. Malcolm stopped short, letting his master walk onwards as he turned to head into a different direction. "One more thing, Malcolm." Shredder stopped him, turning around to face him. "Call in the jet gang guards. Keep them inside the facility. Do not let them be seen from an outside perspective. Only let them outside when the shipment arrives."

"Yes sir." The leader of the gang promised, nodding his head in respect. The Shredder turned back around and walked onwards, while Malcolm turned the corner into the next room.

* * *

"He's not here, Leo! He's not _anywhere!_" Raph grabbed his own head with his hands, pacing the rooftops.

"That's stupid, Raphael. He's got to be somewhere." Leo replied calmly. "Just because he's not in his locations doesn't mean he isn't around."

A firm hand grabbed his oldest brother's shoulder and he yanked him around. The distress in his face startled the blue-masked turtle, for his eyes widened. "Why aren't you worried? Why aren't you trying to figure out where they are? Leo, this is out of hand! They could be _dead! _Leo, what if they-"

"Raph, stop shaking me!" Leo grabbed his brother's hand and yanked his grip off of his shoulders. Raph hadn't even realized he had been yanking him around, and he drew his hands back and folded them to himself. "I _am _worried. I _am _trying to figure out where they are. And I _know _this is out of hand." He promised tiredly, deliberately avoiding the other comments. And that was when Raph saw the horror locked behind his eyes. "I'm just trying to stay calm about this."

"How can we afford to stay calm?" Raph was tugging at his crimson mask tails. "Both of our brothers are _gone _and our only lead led us to losing Mikey and finding _nothing _that leads us to either of them!"

Leonardo sighed, looking across the rooftops with a distant gaze. "I know."

"So what do we do?" Raph asked desperately.

Leo looked him in the eyes, and had no answer.

Raph took a step back, looking as if he had just been slapped, and gazed distantly into the horizon of rooftops. He then clenched his eyes shut, shaking his head furiously. "No, no, no. We need to think. Donnie's department. What would Donnie do?" His eyes snapped open. "Did you try tracking Mikey's T-Phone?" He asked his oldest brother desperately.

The blue-masked turtle shook his head reluctantly.

He swallowed. "Okay, okay… um…. What if April knows something! M-Maybe Mikey went to her house? No? Maybe he went to the wrong places… and got his phone busted…" Raphael let out a frustrated grunt, pacing faster on the rooftop as he tried to think. He stopped short of the rooftop entry doorway and slammed his fist into it, rattling the doorknob. He grabbed his head and shut his eyes shut, gritting his teeth before beginning his pace again.

"Raph." Leo put a hand on his shoulder, turning him to look him in the eyes. His look was desperate, scary calm, and supportive all in one, and it quieted down the red-masked ninja immediately. A heavy silence filled the air as Raph forced himself to breathe slowly, anticipating Leo's words. "We're going to find them. We will find a lead. But right now, freaking out is going to get us nowhere." He looked away for a moment, trying to think things through.

"You're going to hate me for this, Raph. But we need to calm our minds. Silence everything else and patiently work through this." He crisscrossed his legs on the ground, sitting down with his hands on his knees. He looked up at his younger brother expectantly. "Sit here. Close your eyes. Think."

He itched to run. He itched to fight. But at his oldest brother's words, he couldn't find anything to argue with. So he reluctantly complied, taking his own seat in front of his older brother and crossing his legs, shutting his eyes and forcing himself to breathe slower. Just had to calm down and clear his mind. Find something, anything, that would lead him to his lost brothers.


	8. Chapter 8

_Two chapters in one day? You guys are surely spoiled ;) Thank you so much again for the kind reviews, my fellow readers! I truly appreciate them :) They just brighten my day up. You guys are so sweet XD  
_

* * *

"The shipment is here." Malcolm waved his hand for his gang to exit the doorway. "Get it inside!"

It had begun to rain as they tromped out into the alleyway. Puddles shattered under the footsteps of the gang members, splashing freely around the area. The truck backed up, and the men stood behind it patiently as they waited. Once the driver stepped out, he walked around and unlocked the back, raising the lid and revealing the boxes stacked inside. But the man didn't go towards any of them. Instead, he made his way back a few paces and moved a box aside, revealing his true cargo.

Malcolm stared into the van, eyes narrowed until he realized what he was showing him. He gave a crooked grin, crossing his arms. "Well I'll be!" He knew Shredder would be pleased. "Get it inside, quick!" He ordered, waving for his men to grab the cargo. Xever came around from the other side of the truck, his arms crossed as he watched the men closely.

He made his way around his gang members, leaving them room get the cargo. "You've outdone yourself." Malcolm commented, stepping towards the mutant fish. "I'm impressed."

Xever scoffed, turning away. "Do not try and earn my praise by flattery. I still do not trust you and your gang, Malcolm."

"Then you're a smart man." He paused. "Err, fish." Malcolm awkwardly stepped away, following his men inside the building. He avoided Xever's gaze as he tromped inside, raising his head with pride as if the cargo had come from him alone. Down a few corridors, around a few corners, they came to the torture room. He pushed the doorway open without warning, saying in a smart voice; "The cargo has arrived, Master Shredder." And revealing what his gang possessed.

The Shredder's face lit up with cruel, twisted satisfaction as his gang entered. The purple one gasped aloud, freezing from where he hung with a face of absolute terror.

* * *

"Wait."

Leo's head snapped up as his younger brother broke from his trance. His eyes were narrowed as if he were trying to think it through. "Didn't Mikey break his phone back at the lair?"

There was a few moments of silence. Thinking it through, Leonardo stiffened and cursed to himself. He nodded in reply to his brother, eyes wide. But they couldn't exactly be blamed; Donatello would always have gotten around to fixing the T-Phone before they went out again. "But that doesn't explain why he didn't show up at the rendezvous." Leo pointed out.

Raph grunted, sighing to himself. "Maybe we should go talk with Master Splinter?" He asked, and Leo felt a bit calmer knowing his brother wasn't in freak-out mode anymore.

"I think that would be wise." Leo responded. "But before we do that, I think it would be wise to ask April if she knows anything. You know how she stumbles into these things sometimes." He raised his T-Phone up and began to call April's cell.

It was around eleven fifteen, so it shouldn't be that hard to get her up. Even so, he was still greeted with a half-asleep teenage girl's voice. "Leo?" She asked with a yawn. Before he could say anything, she seemed to perk up, as if remembering the previous day's troubles. "What's wrong? Have you found Donnie?" She desperately asked.

"No, we haven't." He answered before she could continue. He rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lip before going on. "And… um…" Leo hesitated.

"What is it?" She asked with a deeply concerned tone.

He took a deep breath, looking up at his younger brother. Raphael returned his gaze. "We lost Mikey, too."

There was a silence. It made Leo's heart thud in his ears as he waited. He kept his gaze locked on his red-masked brother as he waited. "Gone?" She finally asked shakily. "Just, vanished? Like Donnie?"

"Yeah." He answered, taking a few steps towards the edge of the roof. The wind attacked his mask tails, making them fly out beside him. Raphael joined his side, half-listening to the conversation. "I was calling to see if you knew anything."

"I don't." She seemed distant. Scared. But that was to be expected. "What… what's going on with you guys?"

"Sorry, April. I shouldn't have told you until morning." Leo sighed, knowing he had probably just ruined her chance of sleeping. "If you want-"

"No, it's okay. Really." She promised hastily, attacking any idea that she was scared. "I would have rather known now. What are you guys going to do? Have you found anymore leads or clues?"

The silence answered her question. She sighed through the phone. "I don't know how to help. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. Thanks anyway." Leo said.

"You and Raph stay together, alright? Don't let each other out of your sights." She demanded. Leo promised not to split up, and then let her go. He hung up, taking a deep sigh and rubbing his temples as a painful headache arose. He sat down on the edge of the roof, his feet dangling over the fire escape. Raph joined his side, his hands in his lap as he tried to keep himself calm.

"Maybe we should to talk to _sensei_." Raphael repeated silently.

"Maybe." Leo agreed, sliding off the roof edge and landing on the fire escape. Reluctant to go back underground while it was still dark, he knew it was the only thing they could do at the moment. Raph followed close behind, and the two retreated into the sewers.

* * *

When the door had been thrown open unceremoniously, Donatello had jumped, startled out of his skin. The Shredder hadn't been in the room for more than ten minutes, getting items ready for torture, when he was interrupted. When Malcolm waltzed inside the room with about five other men, they all held onto something heavy. They carried it into the room and revealed it's identity.

And that was when Donnie's skin became ice.

Mikey was thrown onto his knees, his unconscious form dragging his head downwards to face the floor. Before he could fall all the way forward, a jet gang member grabbed his mask tails and yanked his head up. The orange-masked ninja's jaw hung open, his eyes closed. His arms were folded behind him, his wrists chained together by something Donatello couldn't see.

"No…" He whispered, horrified. His trembling worsened.

The Shredder stepped forward, laughing to himself with a sadistic cruelty that made Donatello want to snap his neck. Shredder took Mikey's mask tails from the gang member, then tugged them sideways and threw Mikey onto the ground. He landed on his side, his head half-buried into the floor. A bruise was revealed on the back of his head.

"Mikey!" Donnie exclaimed, his voice cracking. He wriggled in the chains, seething as fiery pain shot through his limbs. Right then and there, he felt his world spinning. He felt sick to his stomach, nausea attacking him. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening.

His youngest brother didn't answer.

"Does this one have any communication devices?" The Shredder asked, looking the young turtle over with disgust.

"No sir." Malcolm said. "This one didn't have anything."

"Very well." He unsheathed his gauntlet, lifting a pointed gaze to the shaking purple-masked ninja. "Now, turtle. You are the intelligent one, of course. You understand what the deal is."

Donatello bit his lip, his watery eyes threatening to spill again. He wriggled uselessly in the chains.

"Tell me where _Hamato Yoshi_ is." The Shredder said, slowly lowering his gauntlet downwards. One of the spikes rested on Mikey's head. "And I will spare his life."

Donatello took shaky breaths, terror taking over. The tears had begun to silently fall from his eyes again, and his violent trembling worsened. _Wake up, Mikey! Wake up! _He begged silently. _Wake up and get out of here! Where are Leo and Raph? Get in here and get our little brother to safety! _Donnie couldn't swallow the lump in his throat.

"Five seconds." The Shredder threatened.

Donnie's stomach clenched up, and before he could stop himself, he cried out "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!" He had begun to openly sob again, realizing what he was about to give up. He pushed his thoughts away and tried to swallow again to no avail. The gauntlet blade was removed from Mikey's head, and The Shredder stepped towards the chained turtle.

When the location came out, he knew he had been successfully broken.

The Shredder gave a small, evil smile to himself and stepped away, allowing Donatello to cry. His gaze landed on Mikey, and he looked up expectantly at Shredder. "O-Okay. I told you. Now let him go… Don't hurt him…" He reduced to begging, shutting his eyes and trembling in the chains. _Please stick to your promise just this once!_

There was a moment of silence. "Malcolm." Shredder said. "Order your gang members to scout the location out and confirm what he says. And… dispose of the orange one."

_Dispose? _Donatello's gaze snapped up in alarm. "No! No you can't! Don't!" His voice cracked, his breathing shallow, and he watched helplessly as the gang members picked up his baby brother by the arms. "Stop!" He cried out, panic overtaking him.

He began to _fight. _He pulled against the chains on the wall, feeling the burning sensation with each movement in his arms, but he didn't care. He let out a yell as Mikey was dragged mercilessly out of the room. "Stop! Stop! _Mikey!_" Donatello cried out, kicking and yanking, the chains rattling as everyone left the chamber. And when the door shut closed, he screamed into the darkness. For minutes straight, he struggled. He fought. He panicked. But he could do nothing else beyond his limits. Shredder would return soon to put him out of his misery. Now, he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Not after everything that has happened. Nonetheless, he lifted his head and let out another long scream. And when his breath ran short, he took another breath and repeated. He ignored the burning sensation in his throat and lungs. It didn't matter. He screamed once more, attempting to drown out the day with his mournful cries.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys! I know I say this every chapter, but I really am thankful for all the reviews. You guys are just so amazing. Last chapter was really shaky on you guys! And apparently I broke weirdsib (I'll go find the superglue...)._

* * *

He opened his eyes groggily, blinking his eyes into focus. The first thing he felt was a sharp pain in the back of his head. Holding back a groan, he raised his head ever so slightly, blinking the hallway into focus. Where was he?

Wherever he was, he was moving. He could feel the hands on his arms and shoulders, dragging him through the corridor. He kept deathly still, holding his breath. As his heart began to pound with panic, he forced himself to calm down and take in what was going on. And then everything came back to him. Getting inside the warehouse location he was assigned to, running into Xever, him trying to call his brothers only to remember his phone had busted.

Well, he was in danger. He knew that much. The people holding on to him didn't seem as silent and agile as the Foot Clan ninja. Instead, they kind of resembled Purple Dragons. But as Mikey tried to look from where his head was bent, he couldn't see any tattoos of their animal.

Then he spotted one of them holding his nunchucku. He had to get out of this fix. At least gang members were easy to beat. He shut his eyes for a brief moment, and then pulled his legs forward.

He planted his feet onto the ground, kicking off and back-flipping. Startled, the gang members cried out. Mikey leaped sideways, landing a kick to the head of the person holding his weapons. Just one problem. His hands were handcuffed. Didn't think that through.

A gang member was coming from behind him. He spun around, back-kicking him and throwing him against the wall. Two came at him at once, and he leapt up, landing strong kicks to both at the same time.

Then he noticed one of them holding a knife. Now that they were all unconscious, this should be easy. He got to his knees wriggling around in attempt to figure out how to cut his chains open. "Um…" He thought aloud, clueless. He tried picking up the knife between his toes.

The alarm began to sound. _That doesn't sound like any alarm I've ever heard… _He thought, narrowing his eyes at the hallway downwards. But then he realized… that wasn't an alarm. It was a scream. And it resembled his big brother.

"Donnie!" He cried out, getting to his feet and racing down the hallway, hands still cuffed behind him. What had happened to his big brother to make him scream like that? Just the thought of it shook him to his bones. The screaming was coming from just around the corner…

And then the real alarm began to blare.

One of the gang members must have pulled an alarm. Now, down the hallway he could see a group of Foot Clan ninja gaining on him. But he couldn't leave Donnie here!

The closed door at the end of the hallway. That's where it's coming from! "Donnie!" He cried out again, gaining. He wasn't going to get there before the ninja. Within seconds, he was overwhelmed with a horde of black-clothed Foot Clan members. Holding off his own with just his feet was nearly impossible. And when the slice of a katana met his arm, he began to truly panic. He turned and fled, leaving the door behind.

He felt like a coward. But he pushed it aside and ran, looking over his shoulder at the crowd. He turned back around the corner, finding the group of rousing gang members. His nun-chucks still lay on the floor, and he had no way to pick them up. As much as he hated it, he'd have to leave them.

Skidding around the next corner, he let out a high-pitched wail. At least Raph wasn't around to hear _that. _There had to be an exit around here somewhere. Then he'd just have to go find Leo and Raph and come back to rescue Donatello. What was going on in that room anyway? What were they doing to him?!

His arm stinging, he turned another corner and found what his heart desired- the exit! He dared to look behind him again, finding Foot Clan ninja gaining on his tail. When he reached the door, he shoved his good arm's shoulder against the handle and flung it open, stumbling into the rain. He fell forward, falling on his plastron and face-planting into the soaked cement.

Scrambling to get up in a fit of panic, he began to pant aloud, cringing at the cut in his arm that had hit the floor. A shuriken whizzed through the air, embedding into his thigh. He let out a cry, stumbling towards the nearest manhole cover by instinct. "Dang it!" He yelled aloud as he realized he couldn't open the manhole cover.

He looked over his shoulder at the gaining ninja, then raced for the nearest fire escape. He could at least try to do that with just his feet. He reached up and planted his foot against the first rung of the ladder, propelling himself up and getting his next foot into the rung a few spaces up. He momentarily slipped at one point, shoving his jaw against the rung in front of him and keeping his balance. He took a shaky breath before continuing his run. He didn't look down as he attempted to climb, and eventually made it to the rooftop. Stumbling from the slippery rain, he took off again, leaping rooftop distances as guards gained on him.

At one point he managed to lean his leg far back enough to where he could draw the shuriken out of his skin with his hands. He hissed in pain, dropping it behind him as he kept going, trying to ignore the stinging in his leg.

Attempting to take sharp turns in the rain with no help from your arms, it's nearly impossible. But he managed. Shaking the guards was hard, and he finally had to take a drastic get-away in order to survive.

Nearly out of breath now, Mikey took another turn and dropped on purpose, tumbling near the edge of the roof. He spun off the edge, flying into infinity, falling in a tumbling position, keeping a controlled descent, and then landed in garbage below.

Having had the wind knocked out of them, he leaned forward and struggled for the breath he lost for a few seconds. When he finally gasped for air, he embedded himself in the trash bags, trying to ignore their smell. And then he sat there, waiting in the shadows. He didn't dare move. He was already shaken up from the fall he just took, and his arm was bleeding. Was his leg too? Probably.

There had to be a way he could communicate with Raph and Leo. Then again… the only thing they had for contact was the T-Phone. Which was broken. At home. Donatello's screams were still echoing in his mind, and he let out a soft whimper as he watched from his refuge. Scared, he closed his eyes and buried himself in the garbage, too afraid to move for the guards patrolling the area.

But after half an hour had passed, he realized he really needed to move. Leo and Raph had to be worried sick. How was he getting underground if he couldn't open a manhole cover? Well… he'd just have to try. He crawled out of the garbage, feeling a chill break through the air and send a shiver up his spine. The manhole cover here in the alley. He crawled over, sore all over, and then sat in front of it on his knees. Finally, he stood up, wincing at the pressure on his leg, and dug his toes around the side.

It lifted the slightest by his foot. He couldn't hold it that long though. When it fell again, he pulled his foot back to avoid his toes getting smashed. Turning around, he spotted a stick in the garbage, and used it to his advantage. He kicked it over to the cover, lining it up so that one end faced the cover. He opened it with his toes again, then in one fluid motion, kicked off with his other foot and wedged the stick between the ground and the lid.

With a satisfied smile, he rolled onto his shell and dug both his feet's toes under, taking one deep breath before lifting and throwing it backwards. It stood up for a few seconds before falling flat the other direction.

He couldn't close it on his way down. Too bad. He turned and slid feet first into the darkness.

Landing roughly on his side, a yelp escaped him. Upset, frustrated, alone, scared, he struggled to his feet and began to walk the direction of home. "Leo! Raph!" He called out weakly. "Leo!" He panted. "Raph!" He stumbled on. Eventually, he was so sore and tired that he had to lean against the wall as he walked. It shouldn't be much farther…

Overwhelmed, he fell to his knees and took a few breaths to himself. Where were they? He struggled in the chain holding his arms captive. His head lifted and he let out another loud call. "_Leo! Raph!_" He cried out desperately. He needed his big brothers.

The moment he had decided to move on, he heard Raphael call out his name down the tunnel. "_Raph_!" He called back, struggling to his feet and fighting his way onwards. When his two eldest brothers turned the corner, they were the best things he had ever laid his eyes on. He fell back to his knees, letting a small groan escape him from exhaustion as his brothers came to his side.

* * *

"Well?"

"We've got the location." Malcolm gave his gang member a grin, taking his pack and turning to the direction of the door.

The man, whose name was Tanner, narrowed his eyes. "And our orders?"

"Scout the location. Make sure it's the right place. If it is, bring back _Hamato Yoshi_ to him alive." Malcolm answered.

The taller man held up his hands. "Whoah, whoah. And how do you expect we do _that_?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest and giving his leader a pointed look. "Have you not been listening about this man? Talented in ninjitzu? Almost as good as Shredder? How are we taking him down?" He sounded genuinely worried, feared for his own life.

"With knock-out gas of course." Malcolm answered.

Tanner followed him across the room. "I know that look. What else do you have planned?"

The ring leader looked up at his associate, and then answered with a sadistic tone. "I say we take one step further. The more we do, the more Shredder will pay us." He answered. And then he slid the pack off of his shoulder, opening the zipper and revealing the stuff inside. "All of our packs have these."

He received a nod of approval. "That's why you're the boss."

* * *

"Mikey!"

Raph got to him first. He put both his hands on his youngest brother's shoulders and shook him. "_Where have you been you idiot?!_" He cried out, drawing him into a tight hug. He held on so tight, as if afraid to let go and lose him again. Dazed, Mikey buried his head in Raph's shoulder and sat still as his older brother held on tight.

Leonardo kneeled down beside him and put an arm over his shell, noticing the binds holding his youngest brother's arms together, as well as the various cuts and bruises. Raph finally let go, his eyes trained on his youngest brother. Mikey looked from Raph to Leo, a tired, distant look on his face. "Mikey?" Raph asked, narrowing his eyes after his brother remained unnaturally silent.

"Raph… Leo…" His voice was hoarse. He let out a soft whimper, and Leo wrapped his arms protectively around him.

"It's alright, Mikey. You're safe." He promised.

"…Donnie."

Raph and Leo shared a glance. Leo took Mikey's shoulders and pulled away from the hug, looking him in the eyes. "What?" He asked.

"I-I know where he is." Mikey leaned back towards his older brother, longing for the hug to continue. His eyes were closed. "He- He was screaming… terrified… I couldn't… I had to run..." He trembled, clenching his eyes shut. He pushed himself against Leo again, burying his head between his neck and shoulder and hid his face. Leo wrapped his arms back around him, rocking back and forth slowly as he looked at Raph with a startled expression.

"Can you show us where?" Raph asked.

Mikey nodded against Leo's hold.

"Let's get back to the lair first and take care of those binds." Leo suggested. He looked down. "Where are your nunchucku?"

"Had to leave them." Mikey's answer muffled against Leo. "No choice."

Leo finally put his arms under Michelangelo's armpits, hauling him to his feet and keeping an arm around his shell. "Can you walk?" He asked. Mikey sniffled and nodded, but leaned against his older brother's strength. So Leo kept his arm around Mikey, and Raph took the head, leading them back to the lair. He kept looking over his shoulder, as if making sure his little brother was really with them now. Or that if he turned away, he would vanish. But he was there, real, and walking home after a long few hours.

They walked in silence. Leo and Raph were itching with questions, but they knew better than to press on just yet. Distant drips echoed down towards them, ignored in their silent walk. A chill ran up Leo's spine as he replayed what Mikey had said. What were they doing to his purple-masked brother? There wasn't much time; once Mikey's binds came off, they were going back. He just hoped they'd get there before it was too late.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys! I really struggled through this chapter, so I'm sorry if anything seems weird or messed up. It was difficult x3 but hey! Master Splinter POV huh? Give some of his fans out there some smiles. Maybe. Thank you again for all your reviews, I appreciate them so much. :D_

* * *

The night was silent in the lair while Master Splinter meditated. Slightly cold, and eerily quiet. Before the boys had turned fifteen, he was only able to meditate during their sleep or times when they were exploring the various sewer tunnels. Attempting to keep a silent vigil while the boys were awake and rambunctious wasn't always the best idea.

His meditation kept him calm. The past day and a half had been troublesome without his purple-masked son. He knew his boys were looking, and had to put his trust in their searches.

The moment something was wrong, he could feel it. Years training for such an ability paid off many times, and tonight could be one of those times. Something was stirring in the lair. And something was wrong. With a readily focused mind, he got to his feet as silently as a ninja could possibly do so and stepped across his room. He put one hand against the door, sliding it open slowly and peering out into the dojo.

His highly sensitive ears picked up a small beeping noise coming from across the lair. Actually, there were multiple beepings, each echoing each other in the lair. He slid out, baring against the wall and angling his ears towards the sound. The bleepings grew louder, quickening their paces. And then he looked out, catching the faces of six distinct human figures making a run for it across the lair.

He remembered tensing his muscles to run after them, until he was no longer on his feet. A loud explosion met his ears, and fire filled his vision. Thrown through the air and carried across the dojo, he didn't have enough time to react as his back hit the wall. At first, he wasn't really sure what had just happened. He remembered opening his eyes to the dojo, tables and small items thrown on the ground and flaming. Smoke filled the air, but the fire didn't last long. It had already begun to fade away.

Burned and hurt, Master Splinter put a hand over his side and shut his eyes as he struggled to his feet. The men from before had turned the corner, spotting the rat. "There he is!" One said. "He's… a giant rat?"

A few seconds of silence followed. "I'm not that surprised. Not after we learned our targets were giant turtles." One smacked the other's shoulder playfully.

Another chuckled, scanning him over. "Look at him."

"Maybe we won't need the knock-out gas after all." A taller one added.

"Does Shredder know he's a mutant rat?" The one from before piped up.

Two came to his sides, taking hold of his arms. And that was when he lashed out.

Ignoring the burning sensation with each movement, he managed to throw both the men across the dojo and into a weapons table. Both crumpled to the ground, having been cut in various places from the sharp items.

"Get the knock-out gas-!" The taller one was interrupted by a kick against his stomach. He was sent flying backwards, into another man and throwing them both into the pit. Master Splinter attacked the remaining two with all the strength he could muster, flipping one into the air and sending him to the roof. He hit the ceiling and then fell to the floor, unconscious by impact. The other attempted to make a run for it after getting tripped by the rodent's tail. He let out a small yelp, his arms churning in attempt to get his feet under his weight.

But the mutant rat wasn't finished yet. He took hold of the man, getting him in a headlock and holding him upright. His feet dangled over the floor. "Who are you?" Master Splinter demanded. "And where did Shredder hear _Hamato Yoshi_ lived here?"

The man feebly attempted to free himself to no avail. Of course, Master Splinter wasn't exactly sure if he was a man or a boy. He was definitely the youngest of the six, looking about in his early twenties or late teens. "Answer me." _Hamato Yoshi_ demanded harshly, tightening his grip on the man. His limbs burned with soreness from the explosion, but he held his own.

A small, strained gasp escaped the man in his hold. "I-I'm Danny- W-We got the information from one of the turtles." He yelled out desperately. Master Splinter's eyes went wide with shock, his mind taking him into his own imagination. The man went on, oblivious to the mutant rat's horror. "Shredder told us to come looking- for him-" He gasped for breath. "If you're not him, then who-?"

"I am the one asking the questions." He held him higher, tightening his grip further. The man's eyes widened and he let out a choked breath.

"Please, don't hurt me." He begged softly.

"Who exactly gave this location?" _Yoshi_ kept his voice from faltering, though he feared even asking such a question.

"Th-the turtle in purple. I swear!" He cried out. "Shredder tortured it out of him! He sent us to look and make sure- he was telling the truth!" He gasped. "And to knock-out _Hamato Yoshi _and take him-"

Master Splinter's gaze hardened with shock, and he kept his grip on the man. He wasn't sure what to think. So he kept his mind focused on getting information before he assumed anything. The more information he could get for his sons, the better. "And who, exactly, is "us"?"

"We- we're a street gang. The Jetwings. Shredder employed us to keep a look out on the turtles and figure out _Hamato Yoshi's_ location." His voice croaked from the arm seizing his throat.

"Where is Shredder now?"

The man gave him the location of the warehouse without further hesitation. He was too scared to risk his own life.

The rat closed his eyes before asking the next question. "Is the turtle in purple still alive?" He asked, trying to make his voice sound like he was only curious for fact, and not attached to the teenage ninja.

"Y-Yeah! At least until we report back successful." He struggled. "If we aren't… then I don't know what he-"

"You have the wrong location." Master Splinter said darkly, bringing his free arm down on the man's head and landing a knock-out blow. He fell limp in his grasp, and the mutant rat dropped him to the floor with a thud.

That was when he collapsed against the wall. Both physically and mentally wounded, he closed his eyes and breathed. Covered in burns and scrapes, he put a hand on his head and rubbed his pounding headache. And that's where he sat for many moments, surrounded by six unconscious bodies and the lair in ruins.

* * *

"Master Shredder."

The heavily armored man turned to face his visitor, narrowing his eyes at the man. He came forward, kneeling before his superior with a look of utter defeat on his face. "I bring grave news."

"Speak." _Oroku Saki_ ordered.

"While taking the orange one out to finish him, he managed to escape. Our troops were unable to catch up to him before he vanished. Also, the six men sent out to scout have not returned."

The Shredder stepped towards the man, his fists clenched in fury. The anger practically radiated off of his movements. The man winced, ducking his head and hiding his terrified face. But his superior did not strike him. His words were full of venom when he spoke. "I knew I couldn't trust those street rats to get this done. Send out two dozen foot ninja to the location. Also, prepare the prisoner for transport."

"Master?" The man lifted his head in question.

"The orange one will know where we are. We must move before he can gather his brothers and return." He said gruffly, making his own way across the room to the hallway. "Make haste in your tasks."

"Yes, Master Shredder." The man promised.

* * *

"Almost home, Mikey." Leo promised as the turnstiles came into view. He could feel his youngest brother sagging tiredly in his arms. "Almost there." He casted a glance down at him, and saw him more awake than he expected. Mikey was only exhausted; at least he didn't seem too badly injured. The cuts on his arm and leg had to be bandaged, but nothing else too serious. Which was honestly a relief. But Leo could still see the haunted expression behind his gaze, and wondered what exactly his youngest brother had been up to this night.

Raph, who had been leading, suddenly paused a few steps before the entrance. Leo and Mikey came to a halt behind him. "What?" Leo asked.

His head lifted, and his eyes closed. "Do you smell that?" He whispered to his brothers.

"Smoke." Michelangelo answered immediately, his eyes widening.

Leo took a whiff for himself. Sure enough, fire and smoke filled his nose. The three of them quickened their paces, getting to the turnstiles and looking into the lair.

Black ash and smoke filled the room. Leo began to walk inside, waving his free arm to move the smoke aside as he walked. He let out a cough as he sucked in the thick air, and felt Mikey coughing against him. Many things were knocked over and broken. Raphael raced towards the edge of the lair, looking into the kitchen. "Master Splinter!" He called desperately, turning and running towards the dojo when he didn't find him there. "Master Splinter!" He called desperately.

Leo joined his younger brother in calling for his father. His stomach fluttered with panic as he continued to call. Mikey joined in once, accidentally breathing in too much smoke and breaking into a coughing fit.

"_Sensei_!" When the recognition in Raphael's voice snapped, Leo and Mikey began to hobble in his direction. Raphael had run into the dojo, nearing the mutant rat sitting sideways against the wall. He crouched beside him, putting a hand on his arm. Leo had paused at the entrance, freezing in shock at the six bodies lying around the room, covered in blood and bruises. Raphael ignored them, going straight to his father. Though he still cast an uneasy glance around the room as he kneeled.

They crossed halfway across the dojo. Leo gently let go of Mikey and set him on his knees before nearing his father. Michelangelo didn't stay put however, and crawled over to his brothers and _S__ensei_. "Master Splinter?" Leo asked, kneeling on his other side and rousing him awake. Mikey came up in front of him, sitting on his knees and watching expectantly.

When his eyes opened, all three turtles let out breaths of relief. "_Sensei_, what happened?" Mikey asked quietly, with his gaze full of horror.

Their father shifted, sitting in a more comfortable position. "Explosion." He muttered tiredly. "The men here… set bombs."

Mikey looked up at his father. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine, Michelangelo." Master Splinter dipped his head.

Leonardo took another look at the young men scattered across the dojo. "Who are they?" He asked curiously.

"They are a gang. They go by the name of "Jetwings". They work for The Shredder." He took a moment to take a painful breath before continuing. Raphael put a hand on his father's shoulder. "I managed to get useful information out of one of them, and they should help you get to your brother."

"How did they find the lair?" Leo asked.

It was such a simple question. And Leo wasn't really sure why Master Splinter made a soft pause before speaking again until he said the words. His father put a hand over his head, soothing the fur. "The man said Shredder tortured it out of Donatello." He answered gravely, shutting his eyes.

The room fell silent. The three brothers exchanged glances, and Mikey's eyes were wide. A chill chased its way down Leo's spine, and he saw Raph stiffen and clench his fists. "But, I have the location of where he is kept." Master Splinter added, opening his eyes once more.

"Actually, I already know the location." Mikey piped up quietly, looking at the floor as he spoke.

A bit surprised at this, his _sensei_ looked at his youngest son with a confused gaze. And then before another word was spoken, he noticed his son's arms locked behind him. "Why are your arms bound?" He asked simply.

"It's a long story, _sensei_." Raphael interrupted from where he sat. "One that Leo and I would like to hear as well." He gave Mikey a pointed gaze.

"It's not that long of a story." Mikey shifted, sitting crisscross in front of his older superiors. He took a deep breath before speaking. "Fishface was in one of the warehouses I searched. Long story short, he ended up finding me and… then all I remembered after that was waking up inside the place where Donnie is kept."

"You saw him?" Raphael asked.

Mikey shook his head. "I heard him."

A few more glances were exchanged before Michelangelo went on. "Screaming. In this one room. I tried to get to it, but I couldn't. Um… the Foot ninjas chased me out of the building. I managed to get underground and that's when we found each other."

Leo was slowly nodding to himself. "Let's get something to get those chains off." He said, helping Mikey to his feet.

He looked down at his father, who waved his hand at his oldest son before he could speak. "I will help myself to some treatments on my own. I am in no need of assistance."

"Let Raph help you anyway." Leo said slowly, as if afraid to tell his father what to do. But Master Splinter said nothing, and let the red-masked ninja help him to his feet. Leo let out a sigh of relief. With new authority, he lifted his head, as determined as ever. "When we're done, let's tie the Jetwings up and go after Donnie."


	11. Chapter 11

_I just struggled like crazy through this chapter. It's not even funny. I don't even like it. *Sigh* Oh well. There has to be those filler chapters to get from one place to the other, right? Anyway, thanks for your reviews. I love you guys. And, sorry it took longer than usual._

* * *

The door swung open, unpleasantly drawing Donatello out of his sleep with the noise and bright light. He had worsened, and there was no question to the sickness he had developed while imprisoned. The infected wounds did that. Cold and trembling, Donnie was met face to face with Shredder and four Foot Clan ninja. "Untie him." He ordered his servants, who stepped forward. Each took a chain in their hands.

_Untie me? _Donnie swallowed. _Oh… _

It should be around that time. The time Shredder promised to return and kill him after the location was proven correct. He hung limply as they worked on the locks until they eventually sprung lose. Gravity pulled him down, and he was caught by the hands of his enemies. It was the first time in a day and a half that he wasn't chained to a wall. One thing nagged at the back of his mind, however. Why hadn't Shredder just stuck a sword in his skull and left his corpse in the chains? Why was he moving him?

He was carried out of the room and into a brightly lit hallway. It was a big difference in the lighting he had been in, and he tried to move and shield his eyes. But the small motions he made only gave him a dull pain, and he let out a groan. His eyes shut from the light, so he lost track of where he was going.

That is, until he felt water falling on to him. He opened his eyes once more to a dull setting, with rain falling at him from the sky. He was outside? But surely, killing him inside would leave less blood for other people to find? It was dark from the rainclouds, though it could have been about six in the morning. It's funny, you'd think by the way he felt that he'd been chained in there for weeks.

There was a moment when he was lifted, and then he was thrown onto something. Some kind of short carpet, with the vibrations of a van. Yep. He was in a vehicle. Well, the landing wasn't as soft as he thought, for he was dumped sideways and landed on various cuts and bruises. He wanted to cry out, make his pain audible, but he couldn't find the energy.

Why wasn't he panicking? He was going to die in a few minutes. Though he wasn't sure why he was put in a van for this. In fact, he was questioning everything at this moment. Maybe they were taking him to where they dumped Mikey's body. He swallowed shakily at the thought, and tucked his limbs a little closer in to himself. He didn't want to die. But quite frankly, he didn't even have the energy to be worried.

The van drove for quite a ways. When it finally came to a stop, it was so sudden that Donnie tumbled across the floor and into one of the walls. He groaned, clenching his eyes shut, and the ninjas struck out as if he were trying to make an escape. He was seized, his limbs grasped in strong holds and his body lifted into the air. A few seconds of silence followed of excruciating pain, and he breathed with sharp breaths.

When the back doors open, the ninjas holding him leaped out and carried him with them. They were running. Overwhelmed and a bit unfocused, Donnie's head hung limply and bobbed with each jerk of a step. The rain was sizzling on the cement around him again, soaking his injured form as he was hauled across the alley. A door burst open. His head flicked up slowly, his eyes scanning the inside as he found a large room. A few random inputs here and there, like pool tables and card decks scattered on wooden benches. Not really sure of what to think of the room, he was carried further down. A room was opened, with chains hanging from the wall similar to his last place.

He was shoved against the wall by his shoulders, and he winced in pain. His arms were lifted and locked in place in the chains above him. His legs dangled freely this time, which only put more strain on his arms for keeping his entire body up.

The ninja left the room, turning the lights out and shutting the door behind him. And only when he was surrounded in darkness once more did he begin to try and understand what the heck had just happened.

* * *

"There." Leo said, and for the first time in many hours, Mikey moved his arms in front of him and cradled his wrists. A few bruises had formed around the edges where the fetters had shoved against him, and he breathed out a sigh of relief when he was given slack. Leonardo tossed the chains across the room, letting them clang against the ground and slide against the wall.

"Thanks Leo." Mikey said, getting to his feet and turning around. "When can we go?" He was itching to move. Itching to get out there and get Donnie back. After sitting still for a while and resting while everything was put out of chaos, he was ready to get a move on.

Master Splinter came in the room just then, with Raphael beside him. He held out his furry hands, holding twin pairs of nunchucks in his grasp. "Here, my son." He said, and Mikey gave a grateful smile as he took them and slipped them in place. He felt better already having his weapons beside him.

"Can we go? Can we go?" He asked, bouncing on his feet as he looked around. Energy and adrenaline surged through him.

"Yeah, we can go." Raph said, turning Leo. "The Jets are tied up in the lab. Let's get a move on already."

Leo got to his feet, looking up at his sensei who gave a firm nod. And that was all the confirmation they needed to set off.

It was around six in the morning, the sky already beginning to brighten. But they couldn't wait for the next nightfall. Not when they knew exactly where their brother was. So they took the sewer tunnels the majority of the way. It was a big risk to take the rooftops, even with the rain clouds blocking the sun out. But they finally got to the manhole cover that Mikey had left open almost an hour earlier. They pulled themselves out, shutting the lid as they moved.

Mikey took the lead this time, trying to backtrack the direction he had run. The rooftops were slippery and soaked, the rain still misting around them. It was refreshing, though. Felt good. They couldn't see the sun rising in the distance, and only a few small rays managed to peek from the clouds.

When they came to their destination, Michelangelo was hesitant. He stopped at the corner of the rooftop and got a good long look at the building. "This is it." He muttered to his brothers, who stopped on each side of him and looked on. The rain hardened around them, thickening the air as they leaped onto the fire escape and made their way down.

The doorway was a crack open when they approached. Leo took a pace ahead of Mikey to examine for himself, slipping one katana out and sliding the door all the way open. He leaned his head in, finding it empty, and then let Michelangelo take the lead once more.

They maneuvered down the hallways, checking each corner before coming. Surprisingly, they found no guards. No Foot Clan ninja on duty. Not even a Jet gang member. And when they finally reached the hallway where Donnie's screams had been coming from, Mikey shot forward without caution. Leo reached out to stop him, then realized there really wasn't any need. No one was here. He looked at Raph, who returned his look with a question. If Donnie was in there, wouldn't there be guards?

Mikey dug his fingers into the handle and yanked the door open in haste, stepping into the dark room and hitting the lights. Leo and Raph raced into the room, shutting the door behind him so that if anyone walked down the hallway, they wouldn't be seen. Two light bulbs hanging from the roof flickered to life after a few seconds of delay, and illuminated the room.

In the far end of the chamber, four chains dangled from the wall with blood splattered like paint across the ground. Weapons sat on the edges of the room, sheathed and obviously used. Mikey took a startled step back at the sight, and Leo and Raph walked into the room with wide eyes.

A few seconds of silence followed as they surveyed the room. Mikey had a fisted hand over his chest, his mask tails bouncing as he turned his head this way and that.

"He's not here…" Mikey whispered with a shaky voice. "But… but I heard him… He…" He leaned against the doorframe, cringing at the sight of the gore.

"Well he obviously _was _here." Raph pointed out, crossing his arms and looking away from the blood. He instead, turned to Leo. "They must have moved him."

"But where?" Leo asked, more to himself than anything. He took inventory in the room, finally daring himself to walk over to the place on the wall his brother had been hanging from. His elbow pad must have been cut off at some point, because it was on the floor to the side with a ripped strap. He paused when something wet touched his foot, and he drew back. He leaned down, realizing he had stepped in Donatello's blood.

"We couldn't have missed him by that much." Leo said thoughtfully, walking away and scraping his toes against the ground to wipe it off. He couldn't even bear to imagine his brother loosing so much blood. "Let's interrogate the Jets and see if they know where else he went."

With two nods in reply, the two exited the room, shutting out the lights and closing the door behind him, concealing the blood of their brother from their eyes.

* * *

Raphael had noticed first when something was wrong. He had heard something fast, like wind, in the sewer tunnels. And when he turned his head down one of the junctions, he spotted a figure running across the other end at full speed. "Hey!" Raph called out, breaking away from his brothers and pursuing the ninja without warning. Leo and Mikey took only a second to follow, not having to bother asking what he had seen.

When he came up to the junction, he spotted two more ninja skip across down another tunnel. He took off, pulling out his sai. "Foot ninja, in the sewers!" He told his brothers, preparing to take down any opponent if they neared him. He broke off down another sewer tunnel, in pursuit of a shadow as his brothers followed after seeing the ninjas with their own eyes.

One attacked Leo from the side. His weapons already drawn, he spun around and nearly dodged the swing of a blade. He rounded, landing a strong kick to the ninja's side and throwing him against the wall. Raphael had taken his own ninja, attacking him with full force of fury. He was angry. Angry at the Jets, the Foot Clan, Shredder especially. Putting all of his attacks into maximum power, he exploded in rage. Ninjas came at him this way and that, all falling at his strikes. Mikey's shell hit his, and he instantly leaned forward, letting his little brother roll over him and take down a ninja coming from his side. Raph turned sideways with the movement, battling with an enemy from Mikey's rear. Leo had flipped over the both of them, ramming his legs into the chest of a leaping Foot Clan ninja.

After a few minutes, the two dozen ninja had fallen. The three brothers stood panting, looking over their enemies with looks of mangled disgust and confusion. "What… what were they doing in the sewers?" Leo asked aloud, panting and leaning on his knees.

"I don't know. But they were headed in the lair's direction." Raph pointed out, straightening up with a huff of his breath and turning his head.

"Good thing we ran into them before they got there, huh?" Mikey asked with a weak smile.

No one responded. Instead, they began to quicken their pace home. The sooner they got the information they needed, the better. It was already daytime in the city of New York, and in a few hours, it would mark two days their brother had been missing. And after seeing the torture chamber, they weren't sure they wanted to leave him with Shredder much longer than possible.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey guys! Sorry for taking a while between chapters. I've been overthrown with stressful school work and junk and yada yada yada. But thank you for patiently waiting XD I have the best readers in the world *Hugs* :D_

_Oh! And if any of you are remotely interested at all, I have a tumblr account: StormyNight108 . If I get followers of this story following my tumblr, I'll announce on there when I get a new chapter up. I don't know why I waited this long to tell you guys, since this story shouldn't be more than three more chapters long. But hey! If I start on any new stories, you guys would be the first to know ;D_

* * *

Leaping the turnstiles at the entrance, the four raced across the distance of the lair and towards the area where the Jets were being held prisoner. Master Splinter sat in the kitchen with the curtain drawn open, sipping a drink as they entered and perked up at the sight of them. He gave them a warm greeting as they passed. "Welcome home, my sons." He called. When he saw Donatello was not with them, he saddened, his ears lowering.

"Master Splinter." Leo was wasting no time. "A group of Foot ninja were in the sewer systems, heading this direction." He gestured to the doorway with his palm out, his eyes glued to his father's. "We took care of them, but there could be more on the way to get you."

"I'd like to see them try." Raph pounded the wall with a clenched fist, looking into the room of prisoners. At the sound of the large thud, Mikey and Leo turned in their brother's direction with surprise. But Raphael didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he didn't care. "Alright, you worthless, pathetic excuses for people. Where did they move him?"

Raph's brothers approached as two of the six lifted their heads to their captors. One with dark brown hair lifted his head high, looking over the turtles with confusion and disgust. "Move who?" He muttered tiredly.

Raphael lashed his arm out and hooked the rope bounding this one. He lifted him up, holding him up to his eye level as he crouched down. The man's eyes merely widened with shock, but he said nothing. "You know who. Our brother. Donatello? The turtle in purple that your master has in his prison? Where are they?" He gritted his teeth, demanding the answer.

"Whoah, they're gone? No kidding?" The second one awake piped up, looking over at the other. He looked up at Raphael after a moment, shaking his head. "We don't know where they could have gone. Anywhere across the city, really. Probably in one-" He broke off, realizing he was about to say too much and then turned away.

"_Where?" _Raph dropped the man he was holding and tromped over to the second one, who seemed more vulnerable in a position to speak. "Tell me _now_!" He grabbed him by one shoulder and pulled him up so that his knees hovered over the ground.

"Nathan you idiot!" The first one snapped. "Keep your mouth shut!"

"I-I- I only meant-" Nathan leaned his head away from the snarling red-masked turtle.

"Where have they taken him?" Raphael said once again. Leo and Mikey joined his sides this time, crossing their arms and looking down on him with looks of pure disgust.

"H-hey don't hurt me, alright?" Nathan said, sweat beading off of his forehead. He tried to scramble away from the angry turtles, but it only resulted in him being shaken to death.

Raph's grip tightened. "Tell me where he is or so help me-!"

A folded sheet of paper slipped out of his jacket. Raph had continued to threaten the man, but Leo broke off from where he stood and stepped over to where it had fallen. Picking it up between his thumb and finger, he flipped it over before unfolding it. When it was open and flat, his eyes widened. "Raph." He said. "Stop shaking him."

"What?" Raph growled, lifting his head with a questioning gaze. He lifted the man with his gesture. "He's bound to spill sometime-"

"Raphael stop shaking him." Leonardo repeated. "Look."

With a grunt as the man was thrown to the ground, Raph and Mikey made their way to each side of Leo. They peered over his shoulders, looking down at the spread sheet in his hands. A city of New York was sketched in black and white, with blue markings on certain buildings. "It's… another map." Leo said.

"Of the Jetwing territories?" Mikey guessed, putting a hand on Leo's shoulder to balance himself as he got on his tip-toes and studied the sheet for himself.

"That's exactly what it is." Leo confirmed, holding it up higher.

"_When I get out of these ropes, you are _so _dead Nathan!_" The first one was trying to move towards the man, a look of pure rage written all over him. "_When Shredder finds out what you've done he'll have our heads!"_

"It's not like I just _gave _it to him!" Nathan snapped back weakly, looking horrified to have to face this man.

Leonardo led his brothers out of the room, ignoring the two bickering men. "Come on guys. We're going to have to search these places. Let's figure out how to do this." He gave Michelangelo a sharp glance. "And we are _not _splitting up this time."

* * *

The door slammed open.

Donatello cringed.

The heavily armored man strode across the room with a look of pure rage. This had to be it. This had to be the moment The Shredder would take his life, yes? No? He had stopped, looking over Donnie in a silent motion. _Go ahead. _Donnie wanted to say. He could barely hold his head up, his eyes half open as he looked on at Shredder. His legs dangled under him, and he could feel the heat and mark of every scratch and cut given to him.

"Many of my men have disappeared from this location you have given me." Shredder had begun.

Confusion crawled through his head, and he had to stare at his enemy for a few moments before registering what he had said. Even so, it still didn't make any sense. "Huh?" He mustered out, blinking a few times. His head wound had begun to bleed again, a small trail of blood flowing down his left eye.

"My _men _have _disappeared._" Shredder repeated more impatiently, unsheathing his gauntlet. The very sound made Donnie's skin crawl. "Are you certain this location you have given me is valid? Because I am giving you one last chance." He raised his weapon, pointing the spikes at the purple-masked turtle.

"Disappeared?" Donnie croaked in reply, trembling with the effort of holding his head up. "I don't-"

The blades neared his face. "Do not play games with me, turtle. What location have you given me?" He demanded, his voice rising.

Fear mixed with shock and confusion made a bad mix. Tears sprung almost reflexively in Donnie's eyes at his enemy's voice, and he wished he could pull himself into his shell right then. But no, even if the chains bounding his arms had been removed, he wouldn't have been able to make his limbs obey him. When he tried to speak again, his voice came in a shaking stutter. "I-I don't understand, it's-"

"Stop this at once and tell me the correct location!" Shredder's free hand reached out and grabbed Donnie by the throat. Suddenly having to gasp for air, his head lifted and he choked for oxygen. His heart pounding, blood roaring, the room spinning around him, this wasn't good at all. He attempted to speak, shutting his eyes to block the swimming ceiling. "Th-that is the correct- location-" He could barely be heard between his gasps and squeals, fighting for air as the fingers tightened around his skin.

"Then where are my men?" Shredder demanded, holding him higher. His arms gained slack from the chains, and he was no longer being held from his wrists. Even so, being held by the throat wasn't much better.

"I-I'm telling you-"

And then an idea clicked.

It would have taken much sooner for the genius to come up with the idea. But in his condition, he was surprised he could think straight at all. Donnie seemed to go distant for a moment, thinking it through. Yes, it would work. But air. He needed air to make it work. And air was something he was not getting.

When Shredder seemed to realize killing him without getting information was pointless, he removed his hand. Donnie began to choke and cry at the same time, his coughs filling the air as he gained his breath. "Answer me!" Shredder demanded.

"Okay! Okay!" Donatello cried out after he had gotten his breath back. He felt drained. Weak. But the mind would work. His voice was uneven and broken, but he didn't care anymore. He wasn't sure where Shredder's men were, or why the lair's location seemed to be a death trap for them, but the least he could do is lead on that it actually _was_ a trap. Now that no one else's life was on the line, he could easily slip the lie. And so he did. "It's a trap! I led your men to a trap!" He falsely admitted, taking short, shallow breaths. Something wet fell from his chin. Was he crying? He was crying. The room was still spinning, even when he closed his eyes. He felt gravity tipping around him.

The Shredder seemed to hesitate. That was a first. Piecing his mind together, he seemed to be debating the truth. And then he drew his gauntlet back, striking out so that each end embedded in the wall on each side of Donnie. "What kind of trap?" He demanded.

He only took a second to think. "Invisible drop off! Ground missing in one of the tunnels! Uh- the tunnel is blocked off from each end so no one falls in and drowns!" He had attempted to shift in the chains, drawing his arm and suddenly wincing. That hurt. And that excuse. What kind of a trap was that? Invisible drop off, pfft! He just prayed that Shredder had never been in the sewers before.

"You will regret lying to me." Shredder said, drawing his gauntlet out from the wall and putting it to his side. "What is the correct location?"

Donnie opened his mouth to answer, and ended up letting out a small cry. He hadn't meant for that to slip at all. He was biting his tongue now, trying to hold back the sounds of his pain. "Answer me!" The Shredder demanded.

And then he had to think to himself. What was he doing? All that would happen is Shredder would send men to the false location, and then come back to kill him once he knew he was still playing with him. So why was he stalling? At first, he had been stalling so that his brothers would have time to rescue him. Did he deserve to be rescued after what happened to Mikey? How could he let it happen? Leo and Raph… he had no idea how they'd react. Did they already know? Had they found his body?

A sharp headache began to pound in his skull, and he resided to putting his chin against his plastron and breathing. And then he gave Shredder the location. Well… he gave him a location of a junction across the other side of the city. The more time, the better.

The Shredder wasted no time in leaving the room to pursue the information he had been given with his men. And then Donnie let out sharp gasps of pain, left alone once again as the door was slammed shut. Drained, tired, alone, and hurt, he hung limply in the fetters. Maybe telling Shredder the false location would get him off of the old location. Raph and Leo wouldn't have to put up with the lair getting attacked. Finally satisfied that he did something right, he closed his eyes to count down the minutes to when Shredder would return to finish him.

* * *

They had to take the sewer systems to get where they wanted to go. It was bright outside, presumably around two or three in the afternoon, when they reached their first location.

Raphael made a mental note to keep Mikey in his sight. There was no way he was letting him disappear like that again. Since Mikey didn't have a T-Phone, Raph had given him his T-Phone for this mission, insisting he could take care of himself if anything happened. With hesitation, Mikey took it. Raph made sure to stay subtle around Leo in case his older brother decided he needed his own T-Phone with him. But even so, he felt like Leo would agree it was better for Mikey to have it than him.

The first warehouse was easy to get in to. It was only guarded by a handful of Jet gang members, who were oblivious to their existence. In and out, no sign of Donatello.

But it was when the three were crossing the darkest parts of the alleys did they see it. Shredder. Crossing from the doorway of a large warehouse building into a van. The building he had come from? It was one of the marked spaces on the map. And as they watched the van depart with Shredder and a handful of ninjas, they took flight towards the building he had exited from. Raphael felt new confidence as he pressed his shell against the outer wall, waiting as Leo picked the lock. Their brother was in there. He could feel it.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey guys! Thank you again for your wonderful reviews. You guys are just the best. I don't really have much to say except I think the next chapter's going to be the last. So, thank you guys for reading, and I hope you enjoy this one! ;D_

* * *

The pain was there, and very real. It was excruciating. Donatello attempted to focus on breathing. Though part of his mind begged someone to put him out of his misery, the other half kept holding on to that tenuous hope that his brothers would come to the rescue. How long had it been? He wasn't sure. He was zoning in and out of it, the world spinning even when his eyes were closed.

He knew he was sick. The infected wounds had not been dressed or treated, collecting dust, bacteria, and who-knows-what in this filthy cell chamber. No wonder he had a fever. His arms felt ready to be yanked from their sockets from holding his body up for so long, and he briefly wondered why he wasn't dead yet. He had lost a lot of blood, and the sickness only made it worse.

A cough racked his body and shoulders, leaving his ribs aching all the more. He was bad off, he knew, and wondered if he managed to get out if he'd survive. Did they have the proper treatments at home? He tried to think it through. But his migraine was still pounding in his head, and he bit his lip.

It was hard, hanging here with the conscience of a dead brother in the back of his mind. Mikey was gone. Mikey was gone. Mikey… how on earth could he have let that happen to his little brother? Just the thought made his eyes start to water all over again, and he felt ready to burst into tears. There weren't any guards in the room, but he knew from the shadows under the doorway that there were a few standing outside the room.

He felt lightheaded, and knew he was passing in and out of his lucid state. It wouldn't be very long until Shredder returned, he knew. What would he do to him? Kill him or get another location out of him? But The Shredder didn't seem like the type to enjoy cat and mouse games. What if he killed him and got Leo? Or Raph? But Donnie had to scoff at himself at the thought. Neither one would let the location out before letting themselves get killed. Which only made his conscience worsen. Why him? Why did he have to break?

Because he wanted to save Mikey's life.

And yeah, look at how well that turned out. He knew he was crying again. He knew the tears were mixing with the blood on his skin. All he wanted to do was die and get this all over with. But he knew it was foolish. He knew if his two oldest brothers were searching for him, why give up so easily?

Because he was scared to face them.

* * *

"Master Shredder." A Foot Clan ninja came a step towards his superior, bowing his head in respect. The armored man looked down, seeming to already expect his words from the lack of success so far. "We've searched the area. We haven't found any life or evidence of anyone living in these parts."

The Shredder let out a huff, clenching his fists as he raised his head. He was angry. "Get the men back to the van. I'm through playing games." He turned and stalked back through the sewer tunnels they had come from, while the ninja went the opposite direction to rally up the men. His gauntlet unsheathed almost by reflex, mirroring his anger.

* * *

When the door swung open, Leo wasted no time in leading his two brothers into the hallway and pressing against the dark shadows. Silhouettes of the guards from around the corner lines the walls, and Leo drew a katana as he stepped closer. Tumbling around the corner, both guards were knocked to the ground within seconds. Leo motioned for Raph and Mikey to follow, and down the corridor they went.

Security was tight. Dozens of guards were brought to their knees, both foot ninja and Jet gang men. There were no doors down the halls, and it wasn't until they reached a large warehouse full of men did they find one door at the very end of the room. They used the boxes stacked up to the sides to cover their identities, slithering through the shadows hugging the walls.

The room wasn't by any means quiet. People were chatting about, milling around the area. Leo had to wonder if this was what gangs did for a living when they weren't beating someone up for their possessions. Sickening. He reached the corner and spotted the two foot ninja standing at attention on each side.

Raph exchanged a glance with him, and Leo nodded. After a two second delay, two shuriken shot through the air and embedded in the ground at the ninja's feet. When their gazes were turned downwards, the three of them shot out from the shadows and knocked them cold. They opened the doorway, not bothering to check what was inside first, and then tumbled in with the two unconscious bodies.

Leo threw one of the bodies to the side once the door was sealed, and dusted his hands off. The darkness caused him to lose sight of his brothers, and he backed up towards a wall. "Anyone see a light switch?" He asked.

"Found it." Raph said from the shadows a few feet away from Leo. And then a single bulb flickered to life at the other end of the room.

The three of them turned their gazes to the faint illuminated light that struggled to keep from going dark. And when they could just make out a tall, lean form chained to the wall by his wrists. As the light began to brighten on its own, all three of the turtles stiffened at once.

The sight of his lost brother made him sick. Blood and gore littered the floor, wall, and the very skin of Donatello. His head was lowered, his eyes closed, seeming almost lifeless. But the faint rise and fall of his chest told Leo otherwise. He was lost in a trance, looking at his brother as if he were just an illusion. This couldn't be the Donnie he had seen two days ago.

What brought him back to reality was Mikey's soft whimper in the back of the room. "Donnie…" The orange clad ninja had whispered. The three of them were still standing in the dark end of the room, but Leo could still see the faint outline of his two brothers. Raph's eyes were wide with absolute horror, and his fists were clenched at his sides. Michelangelo had leaned against the wall behind him, unable to take his eyes away from Donnie.

"Mikey, stay by the door and warn us if anyone comes this way." Leo ordered with a scary-calm voice. His little brother obeyed at once, leaning against the door as he continued to study Donnie. They had to get him out of here. Leo broke out of his paralyzing stance and forced himself to near Donnie. "Raph, help me unchain him."

Having something to do now, Raph seemed to snap back from whatever world his mind had drifted to. They approached their injured brother, who still seemed oblivious to his brothers' presence, and Leo reached up to his bloody hands. He had to fiddle with the chain for a few moments, trying not to think about all the cuts and gashes coating his brother's body. He felt sick to his stomach. He realized he was shaking as he worked on picking the cuff lock, and had to take a deep breath to steady himself.

When it finally came open, gravity took hold of Donnie's arm and pulled him sideways. Raph reached out, putting his hands against his brother's form and holding him upright before he ended up slamming into Leo. With a small nod of thanks, Leonardo moved around his red-masked brother to get the other lock undone.

When Donnie's full weight bared down on Raph, Leo positioned to help him ease the purple clad ninja to the ground. Leo held one arm under Donnie, and used the other hand to feel his head. He was burning up. But when he reached for a better hold, Donatello stirred. Both of his brothers froze as his eyelids fluttered open.

He seemed confused for a few seconds. He was staring at the ground with this lost gaze, like he wasn't sure where he was. "Donnie, it's us. You're going to be alright now, okay?" Raph spoke first, getting an arm under Donnie's and holding him up a little higher.

At the sound of Raph's voice, Donatello attempted to raise his head a little higher. Leo and Raph helped him up a little, so that he was sitting on his knees with their support on each side. Donnie looked from Leo to Raph, a lost gaze behind his eyes as he studied them. And then it seemed to click. His eyes already began to water, and he shut them and ducked his head. "Leo… Raph…" He croaked out.

Raph moved to the side, taking his arm away as Leo pulled Donnie into a hug. He was careful of his brother's wounds, hugging his shell and letting Donnie bury his head in his shoulder. Donnie had begun to cry; a sight that none of them had seen for years. Raph put a hand on Donnie's shell, sitting down beside him with this broken face.

"I- I'm sorry- Shredder wouldn't- I didn't- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" Donatello stuttered with aimless words, shrinking in Leo's hold.

Leo hushed him, gently swaying in their embrace. "It's alright, Donnie. We forgive you. It's not your fault." He assured him softly, taking comfort in his brother's embrace.

"It _is_ my fault…" Donnie responded, his words muffled behind Leo's shoulder.

"No, it's not." Raph said sternly, his hand on his brother's shell. "Nothing serious has happened yet. There's still a chance."

When Donnie stiffened, Leo held on tighter in reflexive alarm. "You mean… you don't know?" Donnie's breath hitched.

Leo stilled. "What?"

And then the sobbing worsened. Donatello's grip was deathly tight around Leo's arms, and he hid his face in his brother's embrace. Leo patted his shell a few times, glancing behind him several times as he tried to soothe Donnie. They needed to move soon. "Mikey." Donnie suddenly choked out. "He- he- I- I didn't- Shredder wouldn't-"

"You're not making any sense, Donnie." Raph interrupted, exchanging a confused glance with Leo. Both of them turned their gazes to the orange-masked ninja in the shadows, who was silently watching with wide eyes, full as confusion clear as day. He shrugged back at them, and Raph moved closer. "What about Mikey?"

"No matter what I- He was going to- I didn't mean for- this- I couldn't- Mikey, he's- gone-"

Leo made sure to be careful of his wounds as he shifted to the side. He moved his arm away, pulling his shoulder back. Donnie sniffled, leaning back as Raph aided his side again. "Donnie, Mikey's right here." Leo said, motioning to the shadows. Mikey stepped into the light on cue, and Raph leaned Donnie into Leo's arms so he could take over the position of watching by the door.

When Donnie and Mikey locked eyes, they both froze for entirely different reasons. Mikey was studying every scratch and gash embedded in Donnie's skin, while Donatello was staring into his youngest brother's eyes as if trying to find the life behind them. And then the purple-masked ninja let out a startled yelp, breaking away from Leo's embrace and falling backwards. He tried to kick himself away, slowly moving until his shell hit the wall. He seemed to be in deep pain, but he was ignoring it. He curled his legs up to himself and ducked his head, shutting his eyes. "I'm dreaming… I'm dreaming…" He whispered, trembling violently. "Y-you can't be here! You're dead!" He claimed aloud, his arms hanging loosely at his sides.

Leo got to his feet at once, trying to come towards his younger brother with a calming gesture. Mikey was stepping towards him too, but at a slower pace. His hands were held up. "Donnie… I _am_ here…" Mikey whispered, horrified at seeing his brother this way.

"No, stay back!" Donnie feebly cried out.

"Donatello." Leo reached out and put a hand on his wounded shoulder, forgetting to be careful, and the purple clad ninja let out a hiss of shock and pain. Leo recoiled, and Donnie's head raised back up to look at his brothers. A small trail of blood was seeping down his head from a clearly infected cut, slithering like a small stream down his skin.

Mikey began to walk forwards again, standing in front of his older brother. "Donnie…" Was all he could get out before the purple-masked ninja launched off from the ground with all his might and barreled into his youngest brother. Both he and Mikey were brought to the floor by the time Leo could get to his feet. But as he looked over them, he could see the arms wrapped around Mikey's neck, and his youngest brother bringing his arms up to return the embrace.

"I thought… I thought you were gone…" Donnie whispered, breaking down once again and crying into his brother's shoulder.

"Dude, I thought _you _were gone." Mikey replied stubbornly. "Seriously, I'm fine. You look like you fell through a cheese grater."

A hysterical laugh shook Donnie's shoulders, and Mikey returned it with a soft chuckle.


	14. Chapter 14

_Confused as to why I'm uploading this again? I'll explain. I felt like the ending I wrote was wayyy too rushed. And I knew you guys felt the same. So, I went ahead and decided I needed another chapter to get it going smoothely. I cut this one short, and I plan on extending it and making that the last chapter._

_Sounds confusing, but trust me, it makes sense. So the next chapter is going to be last. Those of you who managed to read it before I took it down, no spoiling the ending. This chapter is modified in many places, but if you don't feel like reading it again, I don't think you're missing much._

_And those who haven't read it yet, welcome! I know I said this wa the last chapter but I couldn't make it work. The next chapter will be the last ;)_

* * *

"Someone's coming." Raph's sharp words cut through the moment, giving them another reason yet again to panic. The room was spinning. Leo suddenly had his hands under Donnie's arms, helping him up as Raph broke from the shadows and into the faint light. Donatello was momentarily lifted before being set onto his brother's shell. Raphael would have to carry him piggy-back. He painfully locked his arms around his red clad brother's neck, and Raph grabbed hold of each of his knees to prop him up. He pulled him up to a more comfortable position, and Donnie held on for dear life as he began to move.

Pouncing into the dark corners of the room last second, the door slammed open. The very sound made Donatello flinch, shutting his eyes and holding onto his brother tighter. Raphael squeezed his knees in a reassuring gesture, and his blood began to pound in his ears.

The Shredder was in the doorway. And he did not look happy. He lingered in the doorway for a few moments, giving the four of them enough time to get out the door behind him. But they were still in earshot when he let out a frustrated yell and called for his men to search the perimeter. "I want him _found. _Dead or alive!" He unsheathed his gauntlet, leaving the room and shutting the door closed. His very voice scared Donatello to death.

But all three of his brothers were safe, their home location was protected, and they were on their way out of here. Everything would be alright. These facts alone gave him the reassurance to hold on.

They were already slithering through the shadows at the end of the large room. Leo was leading, and Mikey took the rear with Raph and Donnie in the middle of them. He tried to savor consciousness, but it just wasn't possible. His head cradled in Raph's neck comfortably, he closed his eyes and locked his fingers together. And then he slipped into the restful darkness that he had been deprived of the past two days.

* * *

"How you holdin' up, Donnie?" Raph asked when they turned another corner. He shifted his head to the side, trying to get a look of his silent brother. So far, they had been lucky. No one had spotted them yet. Taking the corridors was a straightforward mission, and if they ran into any guards, they were easily dealt with. But Donnie was getting heavier and heavier in Raph's hold, his limp form hanging loosely onto his shell.

Leo turned his head when Donnie hadn't replied to his brother. "Dang it." He muttered, moving to run beside Raphael. He lifted his hand to check Donnie's forehead, and then drew his hand back at the heat. Even Raph could tell how sick he was, just by the feel of his skin on his shoulders. "We need to hurry up. I'm not sure how bad off he is." Leo said, and Raph could tell he was trying his best to stay calm.

"Donnie's going to be okay, right?" Mikey asked from the rear, his nunchucks flying over his head as he surveyed the halls behind them.

"He'll be fine." Leo assured him the best he could. He moved to have his own space again, running with one katana drawn. "His fever is really my only conern right now. Make sure to be careful, Raph."

A heated response was on the tip of his tongue, and then their luck ran out. A group of Foot Clan ninja came from the right, aiming down one of the hallways that broke off from the main. They were overrun within seconds, surrounded and pushed to fight to their utmost effort. Raphael, torn between carrying his brother to safety and fighting, obviously went with trying to slide his way through the battle and keep any of them from laying a blade on Donnie. He used a round kick at one moment, feeling Donnie's head bob off of his shoulder.

His purple-masked brother's weight began to drag him sideways, and Raph grunted with the strain of correcting his unconscious brother. "Geez, Donnie!" He called out, though he knew he hadn't heard him. But his frustration didn't last. He was still shaken up with the fact of his brother being tortured like he had. Just the thought of Shredder getting his hands on his brother again made him hold on tighter and run faster. He could hear the sounds of Leo and Mikey fighting off the Foot Ninja and running in his direction, trying to keep the path clear. Because suddenly, he was leading them out of here.

Shredder must have appeared somewhere behind the war, because he heard his deep, sadistic voice. But Raph didn't have the mobility to turn around. He wished he could be gentler with Donnie, seeing how many burns, open wounds, and bruises he had, but he couldn't afford to be anything but swift and rough. He'd have to apologize later. A ninja came at him from the side and he did a backflip, landing a strong kick to the black-clothed ninja's head and resuming his run. He made sure to be careful and keep Donnie's weight balanced.

Leo appeared to his left from out of nowhere. "The exit should be just down this hall." He said, doing a quick flip backwards to take care of an enemy heading their direction. Raph adjusted his hold on his younger brother, momentarily stumbling as he did so. Correcting himself, he turned the corner to find rousing guards they had knocked out earlier. They were getting to their feet, but as Raph neared, he leapt up and planted both of his feet against one of their heads, knocking him into another. He landed slowly, making sure to keep his balance in check.

"We're almost there!" Mikey called from somewhere behind Raph.

Another corner turned. The Foot Clan ninja were still gaining on their tails.

Donnie suddenly let out a short-breathed gasp, and his eyes jerked open. Raphael stiffened, tightening his hold and turning his head. "Donnie?" He asked, raising his voice above the clashing of weapons and blades. "You alright?" He asked.

"No!" His blue clad brother cried out to his left. Leo was suddenly grabbing one of Raph's arms, urging him to speed up. "Come on! We need to go!" He sounded desperate. Panicked. He never sounded like that. What happened?

Raph forced his legs to carry him faster, feeling like everything was happening in slow motion. Leo kept looking up at Donnie, who had fallen silent again in Raph's hold. And then something moist and wet creeped down Raphael's shoulder. It was thick, and crimson. Blood? Whose blood?

He hadn't even seen the door leading out of the building until Leo barged his arm into it, throwing it open and letting Raphael race into the thick rain. It had to be what, four in the afternoon? But it was very dark, the sky dimmed with the thick clouds covering overhead. Mikey appeared to his right, ahorrified expression on his face as he raised his gaze.

"Do not let them escape!" The Shredder demanded from far behind.

"Come on!" Came the blue-masked ninja's called and Raph spun around. Leo had yanked a man-hole cover up and fought off a few of the Foot ninja who had caught up. The heavy lid slammed against the soaked cement, leaving the sewer entrance wide open. Mikey raced to join Leo's side in defending the entry way, and Raph went straight for it. He bunched his legs up, leaping into the darkness below. The sounds of fighting above him softened from where he was.

He landed awkwardly, not used to having his brother's full weight on his shell. His knee bashed against the ground, and his brace took the impact. Rain was still falling through the hole above him, coating what wasn't protected by Donnie's limp form. "Raph, run and get Donatello out of here! We'll meet you at the lair!" Leo's command shouted above him, and the man-hole cover was thrown into place immediately, surrounding Raphael and his unconscious brother in darkness. The muffled fighting above made his instincts pull him to join the battle. But he knew better.

He readjusted his hold on his purple-masked brother, and began to run. He hated leaving a battle like this, and he wondered why Leo didn't just make him wait until he and Mikey could join him. And the blood was still trickling down his arm. Whose blood?

He went cold.

There was no way to stop and check yet, but it nagged him all the way down the tunnels. Horrifying images of a giant blade sticking out of Donnie's head made him sick to his stomach, and he began to stumble as he ran. He was dizzy and tired, horrified and… though he'd never admit it… afraid. He could still hear Donnie's raspy breath over his neck, so that was a good thing, right? Except his breaths were getting more shallow by the minute. "Donnie?" He had asked at one point. He hadn't received a reply.

It was starting to get old, hearing his footsteps echoing down the tunnels as he ran. He felt alone despite the heavy burden in his hold. He tried to drift his mind back to Leo and Mikey, only to realize his mind was focused on one thing. Donnie's health. He had to be okay, he had to be. After all they'd done, he couldn't just… shell, he wasn't even sure what was wrong with him.

"C'mon bro, say something." Raph pleaded.

There was a small groan, making the red clad ninja catch his breath. Donnie let out a feeble wheeze. "R-Raph?" Came his choked murmur.

A breath of hope. "That's it, that's it. Keep talking to me." Raph felt a flutter of relief. "We're almost home, alright? How are you holding up?" He waited. His hope dimmed when his brother fell silent once more, after another minute of quiet tunnel echoes. "Donatello?"

He bit his lip, leaning forward to make himself pick up the pace. Minutes passed in silence. "We're almost there, alright bro?" He said aloud, hoping for the smallest of responses. He received nothing. Even Donnie's breathing had begun to slow into raspy gasps.

Terror pricked his heart. He couldn't be that much farther from the lair. He didn't dare slow down ad he readjusted his hold on Donnie and forced his tired legs to keep moving. His arms straining from holding his brother's weight, he did his best to ignore it. Not far now.


	15. Chapter 15

_Guys, you don't know how sorry I am for being so late. I've been swamped and stressed and without inspiration for the longest time. I knew how this would end, but it was hard finding the right words. I only had half of this written until today. I woke up sick and stayed home from school, so I decided now was the best time to get this thing done._

_Do you guys want an epilogue? I think you guys want an epilogue. Keep in mind it may be a while before I can get it done, but I will. Thank you for sticking with me, readers. I love you all so much. Enjoy the last chapter of Breaking^^_

* * *

It was still raining as they fought. A heavy mist that rendered your vision unclear for a few feet in front of them. It was a miracle they were able to do their attacks without slipping. Something heavy was brought down on Mikey's arm, causing him to leap back by reflex. With his other arm, he yanked his nunchuck forward and let the other end hit his enemy square in the chest before he could land another strike. His nunchucks buzzing in his ears as he spun them, he took inventory of his surroundings.

The fight had been brought to the rooftops, where Mikey and Leo were trying their best to find an escape route. Neither were armed with smoke bombs, so they had to find a way to improvise. One idea nagged the back of Mikey's thoughts, but he didn't really want to go through it again. Taking a tumble off a roof was safe if you were spinning the right way, but it still hurts. At least the odds were with you about landing in trash. His eyes flickered to his right, watching as Leo lashed out and took another enemy down in front of him.

When his attention turned back to his own opponents, he was just in time to see the smudged color of a blade swinging towards his vision. He dropped, clenching both ends of his nunchucks in his grips as he fell on his hands and knees. He kicked out, rolling to the side and tripping one of the ninjas beside him.

Spinning to his feet, he used a back-kick and took down another pursuing Foot Ninja. He hoped Raph and Donnie would make it okay to the lair. Any other thoughts he might have had about it were cut short as a fisted hand landed on the back of his head. He stumbled forward the slightest bit, winded by the strike, and blindly swung his nunchucks around.

He hadn't known until he was on the ground when Leo was thrown towards him. They were both sent to the rooftop floor, With Leo a dead weight over him. For a few desperate seconds, Mikey wriggled in attempt to get out from underneath the blue-masked ninja. When Leo had finally gathered the strength to get off his little brother, he was grabbing Mikey by the shell and yanking him out of the way of a blade.

"Leo!" Mikey yelled over the clashing of weapons. "We have to take a tumble!"

"A _what_?" Leo called with clear confusion.

Mikey grunted as his nun-chuck smacked into the head of a Foot Ninja. "Remember? The old exercise _sensei_ made us do?" He turned his head, and found Leo with a blade against blade lock, but managing to give him a clueless look. "I don't remember what it's called! Um… the one Raph did wrong and face-planted into the ground!"

That seemed to spark recognition. There was a few seconds of thought before it was put into action. "Alright, let's go!" He broke from his blade lock, turning and fleeing down the empty rooftop pathway. Mikey was close behind.

As he looked over his shoulder, he could see the mob of Foot Ninja gaining on them as they ran with their weapons raised for battle. Both of them took a sharp turn and began to race in a different direction around one of the AC units, and the sounds of clashing blades came muffled.

They took one more sharp turn before choosing their roof edge.

"That one!" Mikey cried out, pointing to the roof edge on his right.

"On the count of three!" Leo said, turning towards that direction. Michelangelo tensed his muscles, preparing to do what he had done only a day ago. Knowing if there was trash or not wasn't the issue, he just didn't want the wind getting knocked out of him again.

"One…"

Mikey could hear the sounds of the Foot Ninja just around the corner behind them. They had to do it now, or they'd see them. "Three!" He cried out, planting his hand against Leo's shoulder and giving a big shove.

It may not have been the smartest thing to do. Leo's balance was thrown to the side, and he had to fight for control in the tumble, but managed to get into formation. Mikey fell into his own position, tucking his hands and legs close to himself and turning on his side. The roof smashed against his arm, and he ignored the pain. After a brief few seconds, the solid structure left him and he was met with air.

Whistling wind flew past his ears in a rush of speed. The world was spinning, and he managed to keep his mouth shut as he fell. He kept his arms and legs tucked in right, and then his momentum was abruptly stopped by piles of garbage bags.

The wind was knocked out of him once again, of course. His hands flew to his chest as he fought for air, wriggling in the garbage with brief panic. When he could finally inhale, he took a shaky breath and lifted his head. Leo was stirring, clawing his way up from the garbage and glancing over at his youngest brother.

Both turtles raised their heads to the sky standing between each roof. For a few moments, there was complete silence. Rain washed over them, blinding them and causing them to blink every few seconds. But finally, they watched as a horde of shadows paraded over the alley. Their shadows danced across the alley floor, and Leo and Mikey crouched lower in the garbage to conceal their identity and existence. The busy sounds of the city flowed through the road down the end, and paranoia made them wait even longer. Finally when the last of the Foot Ninja had disappeared, Leo and Mikey leaped from the darkness and reached for the manhole cover.

Both ninja slipped through the entrance, leaving no trace but two dents in the garbage bags.

* * *

The turnstiles of the lair were the best thing Raphael had ever seen. His panting echoed as he pushed himself a little farther, his handle on his brother weak and numb. The turnstiles spun as he pushed his way through, and his feet tripped each other as he stumbled in.

He hadn't realized he was screaming for his father until the giant mutant rat appeared in a frantic approach. When he came to a stop, his legs were trembling. His _sensei _took his brother's weight from his shell, and gravity pulled him to his knees in one swift motion. His hands hit the ground, and he doubled over to catch the breath he had lost.

"Raphael, Where are Leonardo and Michelangelo?" His father had asked for the second time as Raph raised his head. Donatello was held in his _sensei_'s arms like the way you would carry a baby, but instead, the purple-masked ninja was cradled by his shell with both of his legs dangling, and one arm rested on the crook of the rat's elbow. His head bent over his father's shoulder, with his eyes closed.

He took a deep breath. "Still fighting… told me to get him here…" He got a good look at his brother for the first time in a while. His father laid the turtle down on the couch on his plastron, and folding one arm around his head. Donnie's arm hung loosely off the side of the couch, and his legs were turned slightly with the knees facing outwards. Nothing seemed different from the way he looked in the chamber physical-wise. Still gashes and cuts along the same places, heck, he was still breathing. Nothing else seemed out of place.

_Except for the giant arrow sticking out of his shoulder. _

* * *

Battered and a bit winded, Leo and Mikey stumbled into the lair panting for their breath. Neither hesitated before racing the short distance to the pit in the middle of their lair, spotting their father and brothers to the side.

A soft moan escaped Donnie's lips as Mikey and Leo approached, and they both slowed to a stop. Master Splinter had both hands on a thick cloth on their brother's shoulder, and they could see the bloody arrow lying tossed to the side. Leo and Mikey came to each side of Raph, looking over their injured brother with horror. Mikey broke the silence first. "Is he…?"

The very noise gave Donnie a jump, and the purple clad ninja's eyes fluttered open. "It's alright, Donnie. It's Leo and Mikey." Raph jumped to assure him, putting a hand on the edge of the couch. Another soft groan carried from their tallest brother, and he shifted. Raph addressed Leo when he spoke next. "He's been like this. Awake but jumpy. I don't know if…" He couldn't seem to finish the sentence. But Leonardo understood that it could go in many directions. They didn't know a lot of things.

"I do not think the arrow struck anything vital." Their _sensei_ said thoughtfully, his hands still pressed against Donnie's shoulder. "But from all the blood he has lost… adding to the previous injuries… it doesn't look well."

Leo bit his lip, nervous and afraid. He leaned down, pulling his head level with the couch and put a hand on Donnie's shell. "Donnie? You awake bro?"

"Leo?" Came the weak reply. His eyes opened once more, squinting at the light in the room. He seemed unfocused, but following the sounds.

"I'm right here, Donatello." Leo said softly.

"And me too." Mikey added softly. "Just in case you, y'know, still thought I was dead."

Raph elbowed him. Michelangelo ducked his head, and Leo inched closer to the couch while giving his father enough room to work on his wounds. His brother had fallen silent. "Donnie?"

"I'm here." He replied meekly, his eyes closing once more. He shifted, then froze as he attempted to move his shoulder. The breath he had been holding was released, and his eyes shifted up to where his father was working. "H-How bad?" He asked, and Leo could see his glassy eyes attempting to focus.

"I do not think your life is in any danger at the moment." His father confirmed, shifting his hands as he held the towel. A giant red stain had been absorbed into it, but he paid no attention to it. "Many of your wounds are infected, and you are very sick. But we will do what we can. I am glad you are home, Donatello." He gave him a small, relieved smile. His son took a second to breathe before mustering a smile in return.

"I'm- glad too." Donnie's breath hitched. A moment of silence filled the room, and then the purple clad ninja tensed with a shiver. "Cold…"

Leo was quick to make sure his brother got what he needed. "Mikey, go get Donnie's blanket?"

The orange clad ninja gave a firm nod before getting to his feet and racing across the lair, seeming thankful for something to do. Raphael tapped his fingers against the ground, with one arm leaning against the couch cushions. "Donnie, I know you just got home and all, but…"

Donnie shivered. "I know. You have questions." He attempted to clear his throat, wincing at the motion and trying to move his arms. "Just… go ahead." He whispered softly, his eyes closing.

Leo hesitated, glancing at Raph before looking up as Michelangelo returned. The blanket was unfolded, flying to the side as Mikey raced back. He stopped short of the couch and threw the blanket upwards, still holding on, as the air brushed it up. He let it float gently down, swallowing his brother in the purple color. Master Splinter had to move the part of the blanket away from his shoulder so that he could continue to work on this wound, and Donnie shrunk into it in search of warmth.

"What happened back there?" Was all Leo could ask.

His brother hesitated for a long time. He wondered if he had fallen asleep. But then the purple-masked ninja stirred, opening his eyes slightly before beginning. "I wasn't going to tell him." There were already tears in his eyes. "I promised I wouldn't. But…" He winced. "So much had happened. So many threats and scars, and I wouldn't tell him. Until Mikey…" His gaze searched his brothers until he found his orange-masked brother sitting beside Raphael. "He got him. Told me if I didn't tell, he'd kill him."

Mikey was deathly silent. "So you told him." Raph said, his fingers drumming the couch as he tried to think. "And we had two attacks on our home."

Donatello seemed to shrink, almost scared of his brother. "Donnie, don't worry. We took care of it." Leo assured him softly, giving Raph a glance.

"Where are they?" Donnie asked softly, his eyes closed once more.

"In the other room."

Their tallest brother seemed to freeze, his eyes opening. "_What_?"

"Tied up." Raph finished. "I think I know what we should do with them, but later. Ever since then, no one else has attacked."

"Because…" Donnie searched for the words, taking a second to focus on breathing. "He asked me where his troops went." He shivered, but gave a weak smile. "I told him this place was a trap. I don't think he'll be coming back anytime soon."

His brothers relaxed, smiles spreading across their faces in absolute relief. With the satisfaction that he had done something right, Donnie let a small smile spread as he closed his eyes again. The pillow under his head sunk a bit further as he buried himself in it.

"You're going to be okay, alright?" Leo said with an encouraging smile, rubbing his brother's shell. "You made it this far."

"I almost gave up." Donnie whispered.

"But you didn't." Raph returned.

Mikey scooted closer to the couch. "And you won't."

Donatello's breathing changed, and for a few seconds they watched him. Realizing he had fallen asleep, the others made themselves comfortable beside the couch. No one dared leave their brother's side. When Master Splinter had finished dressing the arrow wound, he left the four of them to retrieve their blankets. Once they were bundled up in their own throws, their father sat in the corner of the couch, crossing his legs and closing his eyes in peaceful meditation.

In the morning, Donnie would wake up to the three of his brothers sleeping around him, almost as if in a protective state. They would make sure nothing happened to him during the night. And he took comfort in their presence, knowing that he was truly safe now. In the meantime, he will sleep a restful sleep, guarded by his brothers in the night.


	16. Epilogue

_Finally, the epilogue. I had so much fun writing this whole story, and I just want to give a gigantic shout out to ALL my reviewers because you guys are the most amazing people on earth3 Thank you so much for following this story during this time, and good luck to all the readers about to take their finals this week like I am! That's right, I decided to write instead of study... XD I don't think it was a smart idea. Oh well! It makes me happy, so might as well enter the finals with a smile ;)_

* * *

Leonardo was last to pull himself atop the roof. Raphael and Michelangelo scooted back to give him room, staying silent as they all turned back. Down to ground level, the lights of the police station were bright and welcoming. A few, silent minutes passed by until the doors opened and a lone man stepped through the doorway.

He had to stop when he found the six gang members tied together in front of the station entrance. All unconscious, they didn't stir as the officer studied them with confusion. A sticky note was stuck on the forehead of one man, and the police officer leaned forward and peeled it off. A few moments passed as he read the note, and then he began to step back towards the doorway. The three ninja at the rooftop perch didn't hear him as he opened the door and shouted for his companions, but they knew because within seconds, four suited officers had come out the door to see what the problem was.

The three ninja waited until the men were dragged into the station before moving. As silently as they had come, they noiselessly took the fire escape and fled into the shadows of the sewer entrance below. One loose end, tied.

* * *

"For the last time, stop going easy on me!" Donatello swung his bo, missing his youngest brother by a small fraction of an inch. His foot planted against the ground as he attempted a side kick, watching as Mikey tumbled aside and swung back around.

"I'm not going easy!" Mikey claimed, though it was an obvious lie. Many opportunities to strike his brother had risen, and he only pursued the ones he knew his brother would be able to dodge. With a quick leap, he exaggerated his movement to make sure Donnie saw him coming with both nun-chucks in the air.

Donnie sighed, summersaulting under Michelangelo's attack and bringing himself back to his feet. Both nun-chucks collided with the floor, where Donatello had previously been, and Mikey swung his body around to face him once again. "I won't know how much better I'm getting if you keep hesitating like that, Mikey."

Leonardo and Raphael exchanged a glance from across the room. They were kneeling side by side, watching the spar with ninja-like stillness. Both could see the scales tipped, but neither said a word. Rather go easy than to push Donnie's limits. It had been a few weeks since the injuries, which were neatly bandaged all over his body, and they had only begun light training for him the past few days.

Today was the day he had come to his brothers saying he wanted to step back up to normal training level. Which resulted in a small argument before they decided Mikey would spar with him. None of them needed to tell him to go easy, for Mikey was wary of hurting his brother. With his stiff, slow movements, they didn't dare call him out on it, because they would have done the same.

"Ah, c'mon Donnie. I'm just being chill! I'm not going easy." He replied, fisting his hand and pushing forward. Empty air swallowed his hand, and Donnie twirled his staff downwards, managing to trip Mikey during his move. With a startled yelp, Mikey face-planted against the dojo carpets.

With a quick counter, Mikey swung his legs around and wrapped them around Donnie's knees and ankles, twisting his hips and brining his brother to the ground with him. With a startled cry, Donnie turned sideways and landed on his plastron, his bo clattering from his hand and rolling away.

Both Raph and Leo had stiffened, and Mikey had paused his attack. But Donnie was untangling himself from his brother, getting to his feet and resuming his place. He was slightly wincing, but was doing his best to hide it. Without saying another word, he leaped at his rising brother and managed to land a kick to his plastron.

Mikey doubled, startled and unprepared as he fell backwards. Donnie leaped out, shoving his youngest brother to the ground and holding his forearm against his throat, successfully pinning him to the carpets. His youngest brother looked up at the winner, eyes wide at the unexpected counter. "You guys, I'm serious. I'm feeling a lot better, and I don't want you going easy on me." Donnie claimed, looking up and locking glances with Raph and Leo.

He was panting. Out of breath and wincing, he pulled himself off of Mikey and scrambled to his feet. He held out a hand, and Mikey hesitantly took it, getting right side up. Leo and Raph rose, making their way over and eyeing their purple-masked brother. "Stop looking at me that way." Donnie said, narrowing his eyes.

It was Raph who spoke first. "Donnie, you're bleeding." He said matter-of-factly, pointing to his arm.

Donnie raised his forearm to his eyelevel, studying it for himself. Leo and Mikey leaned forward to see, both looking horrified. Donatello didn't seem that all surprised. "Oh. I probably re-opened the arm wound. I'll bandage it again in a minute, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook from going easy on me like that." He shot Mikey a glare.

"Alright, alright. You caught me." Michelangelo held up his hands, surrendering. "I'm sorry."

Leo piped up before his purple clad brother could speak. "You're still in bandages and you're out of practice. Do you really expect us to be able to attack you full-on so soon?" He pointed out, crossing his arms.

Donnie stared back for several long moments, his breath becoming quieter as he caught it back. He finally sighed, looking down with an expression of defeat and dropping his injured arm to his side. "No, I guess not."

"Exactly. So let's go bandage up your arm and take a break, alright?" Leo suggested, turning and walking out of the dojo with the expectation of his brothers following. They crossed the pit towards Donnie's lab, with their purple-masked brother looking down as he walked, with the look of a beaten puppy.

Raph stepped forward and opened the door to the lab, and Leo flipped on the lights as the four entered. Mikey walked beside Donnie and kept glancing over at the blood seeping through the arm wrappings. Leo pulled the chair aside, holding it out and getting Donnie to reluctantly sit down.

Mikey got comfortable in a criss-cross position on the floor, looking up to where a frustrated Donatello was sitting. Raph pulled himself on top of the table and sat with both hands steadying himself on the counter edges. Leo walked across the room and took a roll of wrappings before returning and kneeling beside his brother, a calm expression on his face.

"I can do it." Donnie said, reaching out for the bandages.

"I know." Leo pulled the wrappings away from Donnie's reach. "But let me handle it."

Their eyes locked before Donnie caved, putting his arm on the chair armrest and leaning his head back as Leo took it in his hold. As he steadily began to cleanse the wound and wrap it once more, a heavy silence filled the lab. Raph's legs kicked from the table edge with a small rhythm, and Mikey began to tap against the ground with his fingers.

"I'm sorry, Donnie." Michelangelo suddenly said, drawing his legs closer to himself.

The purple-clad brother raised his head from the headrest and looked down. He gave a small sigh under his breath before offering a small smile. "It's alright Mikey. I know."

"Someday soon things will be back to normal, okay?" Leo said, pausing his wrappings to look up at his brother.

"But not today." Raph finished.

Leo nodded in agreement, and Donnie gave a small nod. "I know." He repeated, "Just…" He started, raising his gaze to his brothers. A small silence followed, and all his brothers were looking back at him with saddened faces.

"What?" Leo finally asked.

Donnie shook his head. "Just tired."

Leo and Raph exchanged a glance, and Mikey crawled to his feet. "Once we finish wrapping your arm up, you can rest, alright?" Leo offered, continuing his work.

When Leonardo looked up again, he saw his brother look away. But it didn't stop him from catching the tears in his eyes. Without finishing his arm, he reached out for Donnie's shoulder. "Hey… Donnie it's okay." He said in a soft, assuring voice.

"I-I'm sorry." Donnie sniffled. A small chuckle escaped him, though they could see the sadness lining it. He turned back around and looked down, sniffling. "I'm still such a mess about this whole thing. Shows how tough I am, right?" He half-heartedly joked, using his free arm to wipe his eyes.

Leo didn't say a word as he reached out and pulled his brother in for a hug. Raph slid off the table and both he and Mikey took an extra step forward to wrap their arms around their brothers, trying to give what little comfort they could. "Don't apologize, you dork." Raph muttered. "Even_ I_ wouldn't be myself if I went through_ that_."

With a small chuckle, Donnie allowed the tears to escape this time as his brothers engulfed him, and he buried himself in their embraces.


End file.
